PnF Wars: The Phantom Menace
by Renner15
Summary: The sequel to Who's the girl. It's been 5 weeks since the dilemma with Phineas ended. They face a situation like never before. (P.S the title is just there since it fits the story well. It isn't based on the actual film of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace although there are some parts based on the series. But just based.) Rated M just to be safe since violence, Foul language and etc.
1. Prolouge

**Here it is! The first installment of my PnF Wars stories. Anyway, I plan to finish the this part by November or December. If I can, I'll finish the whole story by February since by March I'll be very busy. Anyway, just to tell you guys again, this is just based on the Star Wars series. The titles are just there since it fits the story nicely and gives it a good description. Okay, let's get on with the story.  
**

****Disclaimer: The only thing I owns is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to ****Jeff "Swampy" Marsh** &amp; Dan Povenmire.******

* * *

(No one's POV)

_It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. In a landing platform stands 2 men who didn't faltered at the strength of the wind and the rain. Both stood there , one of them facing the other guy while the other one has his back facing the other guy. They were shouting and speaking of some blurry words. But after that one of them drew a weapon, a sword that uses energy far advance at the time, especially for his kind. It was a lightsaber, something that was said to be only seen in the movies. But in this scene, it was real. The other guy still with his back facing the other didn't budge for a second. But a second after, he did a back-flip and drew his lightsaber while airborne. They then clashed as lighting flashed. The scene then changes.  
_

_One of the man in the platform is now in the president's office." But sir...that-that's something I can't do!." the man said. " It's an order. Its been decided and nothing's gonna change it. I'm sorry Jones." The President said. The scene then changes once more and this time to a hospital room. The man before, Jones Walker, was standing together with a few men, some were holding cameras. 2 men held a little girl who was struggling. " Hold still." one of the men that had a camera said. " No, mom help!" the little girl said. But she was forced to look at the camera and after they took a 'picture' of her, she fainted. Two others, a woman and a 2 year old boy were also there. The same procedure was done to them. Then the scene turns black and an alarm clock rings._

* * *

(Jones' POV)

The alarm clock woke me up. I had the same dream again, the 4th time this week. I sat up and rubbed my forehead. I was sweaty and I was thirsty. I then proceeded to get up from my bed and walked down into the kitchen. It was 5:00, the usual time I wake up. My eyes were red and the bags under my eyes were showing more than before. For the past 1 month I haven't been sleeping properly. The dream has kept me waking up time after time so I never had a continuous sleep. Ever since my interaction with Phineas, I'm not myself from time to time.

After washing up I toasted some bread and turned on the TV. For the 9th time this week my toaster caught on fire and I had to eat burned bread and an apple. I wanted to move out of my house in San Fransisco but it's hard with all the budget cuts and other stuff. I then prepared for work and fixed the things I need. I heard honking outside my house. Usually the horn of my car would only honk once but the honking continued. I got irritated and went to the front door as soon as I was prepared. " What the hell Mac! you only needed to-" I was saying but I then saw who was driving my car.

It was my best friend and Deputy chief of OWCA, Kyle Ericson. " Maaaan you move slow. I wonder how long Mac has to wait every morning." he said. " Shut up. Why are you driving and where's Mac?" I asked as I approached him. Mac called in sick, but I know that he's just going through his mid-life crisis like we every adult in this kind of age." he said as I got in the car. " Well not me." I said. " Well you're an exception. You don't have a wife, or a kid. I mean you're still a virgin man!" Kyle said.  
" Dude! For the last time, I am not a virgin just because I'm single. I told you I already had a lot of experiences." I said.

" Heheheh, yeah I believe you, hehehe." Kyle said sarcastically. " Let's just get going." I said. As soon as we were outside the city we went off the road and as soon as we were out of sight of other people the car changed to its plane version. I noticed the dark sky coming closer to the city. " Hmmmm, well this is not good." I said. " It's never good when you say that. Is it because of the storm coming?" Kyle asked. " Well that's one of the reasons. But I get the feeling something bigger is happening." I said. " Well I hope it's not more budget cuts cause I need money since my wife's birthday is coming soon and I don't want to repeat what happened last year." Kyle said as we continued flying to Area 51.

* * *

**Okay, now that the prologue is finished, let's get moving to the main story. Anyway, please keep supporting and reading my stories. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)))**


	2. Chapter 1: Zero Division

**Here is the first chapter. Phineas and Ferb would appear in Chapter 2. Sorry for the very very very long delay. It's hard to update this when you have no motivation. Anyway, I'll try to post a new chapter every now and then that is until January only cause by February my busy schedule will return. Anyway to give the disclaimer, Here is my OC, Director Jones Walker!**

**Jones: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh &amp; Dan Povenmire.**

**Me: Now let's get back into the story.**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

We arrived in the base 30 minutes later. As usual, everyone was busy and only a few managed to salute or greet me. Me and Kyle headed towards my office. Layla, my secretary, had no papers on her desk which was weird since it was always full of papers. " Good morning sir! Shall I make you your usual coffee?" Layla greeted me. " Sure, by the way have you finished work?" I asked. " No sir, I'm just waiting for the new batch of papers. By the way, Major Monogram together with his son and Carl are in your office as you requested yesterday." Layla replied.

" What!? I said they should be here by 10:00am! It's only 7:00 am!" I said. " Major Monogram was excited and couldn't wait anymore. You don't have anything important scheduled anyway sir." Layla said. I just rolled my eyes and proceeded with the thumb scan and eye scan. " Hey Layla make me coffee as well, this time make it extra strong." Kyle said. We then entered in my office and just as Layla said, Major Monogram and the other two were standing beside my desk. " I told you people 10:00 am. Not 7:00 am!" I said to them. " 10:00 am! Dad you said we have to be there by 6:00 am! I only managed to sleep 6 hours!" Monty said. " Don't blame me, blame Carl. Carl this is your fault!" Francis said.

" But sir you-" Carl was saying but Francis cut him off. " No buts, now apologize to Monty and Director Jones." Francis said. " Never mind about that and just sit down." I said as I sat down on my chair and they sat down on the couch in front of my desk. " Anyway, I called you here for an important announcement. Francis Monogram, congratulations, you're promoted to Colonel. You will be handling two OWCA divisions. Your old 50th division and Admiral Wanda's 51st division." I said. Francis was wide eyed and his jaw dropped whil Carl had the same reaction. " Congratulations dad!" Monty said. " I don't know what to say...uh...thank you sir, I won't let OWCA down!" he said as he teared up a bit.

" Okay for the second announcement, Carl you will be handling 50th division from now on. You'll be payed the same wage Major Monogram was payed when he handled it. For the first 2 weeks you'll be shown the steps by Commander Louis who just got replaced to Headquarters. Hopefully we'll find an intern for you. " I said. " Congrats on the promotion as well Carl!' Monty said as Carl then fainted. " So much drama and it's only 7:05 am." Kyle said as he brought me my coffee. " If you need me I'll be outside for awhile." Kyle said as he went out.

" Okay now I would like to have a private conversation with your son Francis." I said. " Sure sir. Monty behave." Francis said. " Dad I'm not a kid anymore." Monty said. "Come on Carl, let's go wait in the lobby." Francis said as he dragged the still unconscious Carl out of the office. " So have you made your decision?" I asked him. " Yes, I'll join Zero division." Monty said. " Good. You'll be a great agent Monty I could tell you that." I said as I remembered our discussion two days before.

_Flashback starts..._

_Monty entered my office. " You called me sir?" Monty asked. " Yes, sorry for the urgency though. You didn't tell anyone I called you right?" I asked. " No sir, not even dad knows." he said as he sat down. " Want some coffee?" I asked him. " I think I'll pass." he said. " So sir what do you wanna discuss with me?" Monty asked. I stood up and walked to the window. " You have helped OWCA through some of our darkest hours. You managed to stop Rodrigo from tearing the Tri-State Area apart and managed to stop L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N from moving the world out of orbit. Your skills in hand-to-hand combat and infiltration are impressive. OWCA needs men like you. Specifically Zero Division." I said. _

_" Zero division? What are you talking about sir?" Monty asked. " You know that OWCA has only 270 divisions, right?" I asked. " Yes sir." Monty replied. " Well you're wrong." I said as I turned around and faced him. " OWCA has one secret task force and that is Zero Division." I said as I walked towards my table and opened a Holographic Screen. " Before OWCA started using animals as agents, we had human agents. OWCA was founded in 1951, at the height of the Korean War and the first years of the Cold War. At the time, OWCA was assigned as counter-intelligence agency. Our agents were specialized to neutralized high level threats. We also helped the MIB in the early days such as cover-ups and stuff. But by the start of the 1960s we faced a huge dilemma. That is the beginning of the age of evil scientists." I said as I showed him various pictures and articles._

_" The first evil scientists had allegiances, they fought for the commies as we called the communists. But some didn't and fought for their own accord. But no matter whether they had allegiances or not, they were still a threat to the safety of the world. OWCA fought against this, we killed and they killed. It was nothing like today where agents would just beat up the villain and destroy their invention and go away. Due to the massive casualties we had and the increasing threat that OWCA would be revealed to the public, we lessened the human agents and started training animal agents." I continued._

_" At first we balanced the agents out but as the threat of evil scientists degraded as the years go by, it seemed like human agents would have less jobs to do. After all, who would be patient enough to fight idiots who are always being mistaken for pharmacists everyday. It was tiring and the payment was not enough. Today all divisions are made up of animal agents, except for one. That is the secret Zero division that only I know about and personally supervise. They deal with the top five most evil and dangerous villains or group of villains in the planet. They are still trained in the same procedure and there job is to neutralize the threat. If you can arrest the threat then good, but the usual case is we really need to kill sometimes." I said as I turned off the screens._

_" Sir...You're saying...that I am qualified for it?" Monty said still shocked at the revelation I just showed him. " Actually you are more than qualified." I said. " But sir, I don't think I can kill. I can't do that." he said. " That's what most of them said. Everyday men kill, men die, that cycle never ends. We can only lessen it yet it seems like even that is becoming hard to do. Monty, if you think the world is getting more peaceful, then you're wrong. It's going the opposite way. The advancement of technology and the growth of human population is becoming an ever increasing problem. Sooner or later something big will happen. The thin line between total war and peace is getting thinner by the second. Right now even the most simple of individuals such as hackers and other small criminals are also getting our attention. This is not only for the sake of our country but for the sake of the world." I said to him. _

_" I don't know...I need time to think about this." he said. " Okay, I'll call you back in two days together with your father and Carl since I need to tell them something. Don't tell anyone about this no matter what." I said. " Okay sir." Monty said as he ran out quickly._

_Flashback ends..._

" Okay I'll ask you to fill out some forms and I'll just give you other details on Friday, so four days from now. Training and initiation would be scheduled at a later date." I said. " Another thing, if anyone asks you what I discussed with you tell them I gave you a job in headquarters, specifically a Commander in training. Don't tell anyone about Zero division." I said as he finished filling out the forms and we stood up. " Monty Monogram, welcome to the agency!" I said as I saluted him and he saluted back. " It's my pleasure sir." he said as he shook my hands. " You can go now." I said. Monty then walked out of the room.

* * *

(Monty's POV)

I went out of Director Jones' office a little nervous. After all this was something that not even my dad knows. I then face palmed myself for getting myself into something more dangerous than anything I've encountered before. I didn't even know why I managed to do this. Perhaps it's because of my break up with Vanessa almost a year ago since things didn't work out and partly because our fathers found out. But it didn't bother me much, me and Vanessa were still close friends. I was still thinking why I managed to agree to this when I someone spoke behind me.

" So what did Jones tell you?" the man said. I looked back to see that it was Deputy Chief Kyle. "He told me that I'll be training here in headquarters to be a commander." I said with the straightest face I can give. He chuckled then spoke. " Do you think I can't see that you're lying. I'm not an idiot. I've heard that hundreds of times. Jones is secretive even to his old pal." he said with an increasingly menacing tone. I then saw that nobody but the two of us were in the area. He began walking around me.

" He's right to not trust me. I've been in cahoots with many of the villains in this world and even until know. I'll be direct with you kid, I'm planning to overthrow Jones and when it's done I'll use my power to conquer the world. Why don't you join me Monty?" he said. I wasn't prepared to hear any of that. I've just been in a shocking revelation and here comes another one. I then got to my battle stance. " Hahahahahahahah! Do you think you can beat me. I knew you wouldn't join me or even tell me what Jones' secret is so I had a backup plan." he said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed at me. "

I'll kill you first then I'll extract the information from you using OWCA's memory reader!" he said as he fired. I dodged and managed to slide close to him and knocked the gun from his hands. We then engaged in hand-to-hand combat. " Not bad kid! Not bad at all! But still-" he was saying when he managed punched me and followed up with a few kicks and punches. "-your far from defeating me." he said. I pretended to be knocked out but I listened on. " You could've joined me but now I will have to kill you." he said as I heard him pull out a knife. I was knocked out near the pistol and I could reach it.

I waited until I knew he stopped walking. " Bye kid." he said. I managed to dodge his attack at the last second and kicked him back. I then got the pistol and aimed at him. " It looks like your going to rot in jail sir!" I said. " I don't think so!" he said as he pulled out a remote. He was about to push him when in the heat of the moment, I shot him right in the head. He dropped the button and lied lifeless on the ground. I sat down as I tried to catch my breath and recollect my thoughts on what just happened. I wiped the bold from my mouth. The door to Director Jones' office opened and since I was still on my guard I pointed the pistol at Director Jones.

" Whoa easy there Monty! You can put the gun down." Director Jones said. I relaxed and stood up as Director Jones looked at the body of Deputy Chief Kyle. " Hmmmm, not bad. First time for someone to shoot the initiation robot on the head immediately." he said. Although I was still shocked and dazed, I was able to notice that Director Jones said initiation robot. " Sir?" I asked as I began to understand what just happened. "At least he killed me clean. Usually they'll break my neck, or knifed me 10 times and sometimes shoot and knife me at the same time." Deputy Chief Kyle said as he stepped out of Director Jones' office.

" You've passed the initiation Monty. Congratulations." Director Jones said. " Sorry we had to do that. I know about Zero Division all along and we were just testing you. It's what we call the trial by Robot Kyle. Stupid name isn't it." Deputy Chief Kyle said as he glared at Jones. " It's funny and easier to say. Anyway, every agent of Zero Division passes this trial. We assess someone's loyalty here, something that is hard to test. We know it's a dangerous trial but no one from Zero Division got killed or severely injured here. We don't try to recruit anyone unless we see that he/she is capable of passing this." Director Jones said.

" It was actually easier for you than the previous before. We haven't finished with the other settings yet. There was supposed to be a bomb and then other robots to fight you but since you arrived earlier than expected and some malfunctions in the other settings, this is all we managed to do." Deputy Chief Kyle said. " Anyway I want you to meet Captain Reynold, he is Zero Division's commander." Director Jones said as a bald man with a Van Dyke beard in his thirties walked out of the office. " The rookie got off easily in this trial so I'll give him a more intense and harder training than the others. Plus he'll have to start earlier than previous agents." the Captain said.

" Okay, so since today is Monday how bout tomorrow then." Director Jones said. " Well I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I'm good with that sir." I said. " Well then Monty, carry on." Chief Kyle said. I saluted back and then went on. I arrived at the lobby a few minutes later where my dad and Carl were bragging about their promotions. Commander Louis was also there getting annoyed at my dad's bragging. Man he loves to brag, especially when it was Commander Louis. I don't know why he dislikes Commander Louis but he says that Louis gave him the worst day of his life. " You see this! This is my new badge! I'm gonna be handling two divisions now so I don't mean to brag but in your face! Hahahaha!" my dad said or should I say shouted since it was heard by everyone in the lobby.

" Yes, you've been saying that for 9 times already. " Commander Louis said looking quite irritated. " Monty finally you're here!" my dad said as he came running towards me ang gave me a hug. " Dad I wasn't gone for that long." I said as he released me from his hug. " Sorry just a bit happy to be promoted. You just don't find men like me these days." my dad said as he went back to his bragging. " Monty nice to see you again." Commander Louis said as we shook hands and bumped fist. " Wait. when did you created that handshake of yours!?" my dad asked. " Dad it's not a secret handshake or anything. It's just how we greet each other." I said. " Don't worry old man, your son is still your son. It's just what we young guys do." Commander Louis said with a smirk on his face.

" Oh yeah, I happen to know these kinds of things. Carl let's do our super-secret-mega-ultra-handshake of awesomeness." my dad said as Carl and him tried to produce a cool and unique handshake but they seriously just made that up. " Well see you later Monty. I still need to report to Director Jones." Commander Louis said as he left. " How could you do that to your own father." my dad said. " Dad that's just a friendly gesture. Commander Louis isn't that bad. I mean he's only 11 years older than me so we can relate to a few things." I said. " Do you know he's a pedophile. I think he's trying to get you." my dad whispered to me. " Dad what the hell!? He's not gay nor is he a pedophile. Stop making stuff up about other people." I said to him.

" What are you talking about? Name one time." he said. " How about the time you when you told me and Carl that Perry and Doofenshmirtz where actually working together just because Perry helped Doof buy things for his inator and you actually put a camera on both of them so you can 'monitor' their actions." I said as my dad continued to stare at me in disbelief. " The time when you spread a rumor about Major Kevin being an alien just because you saw him eating a brain shaped cake." I continued. " And what about the time when you thought Admiral Wanda killed Porky the Pig and turned him into bacon." I said. " I said one time. You better work on your listening skills. Let's go home." my dad said in defeat as we started walking towards the exit.

* * *

(Jones' POV)

" What do you mean suspicious activities?" I asked as I drop my mug of coffee. Kyle and I were in the office and was listening to Louis' report. " All across the world hostiles have been suspiciously quiet. Terrorist groups, Evil Scientists, you name it sir. It seems like they've disappeared or they're planning something big. But that's not the only problem." Louis said as he opened a hologram. " The MIB seems to be in High alert. Alert we haven't seen since the 'Great Crisis'. Increased radio traffic from various extraterrestrials are also signs that something is up. But the most disturbing thing is not those sir. It's this." Louis said as he handed me a folder. I opened it and my eyes went wide.

" Impossible!" I shouted causing Kyle to jump out of his seat. " I'm afraid it's true sir. OWCA and it's sister organizations have been monitored and breached for the past 15 years." Commander Louis said. I closed the folder after examining it a bit. Kyle and Commander Louis stared at me waiting for an answer. I began to think what to do next. This might be my bad feeling earlier. I stood up and looked at both of them. " Tell Mac to get ready. We're leaving in 5 minutes." I said as I walked towards the door. " Where are you going?" Kyle asked. " To MIB headquarters. I'm leaving you in charge for awhile. As of now gentlemen we are on DEFCON 3." I said as I exited.

* * *

**That wraps this chapter up. I'll post a new one perhaps on New Year's eve or something. Well see you guys later. Renner15 is out! PEACE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)))!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unknown

**Chapter 2 is here. I'm getting new inspiration and motivation to do this so I'm gonna try and post as many chapter before it disappears again. So enough with the greetings and stuff and let's go to the disclaimer. Now my OC, Kyle Ericson will do the disclaimer.  
**

**Kyle: Well I'll be honored. First time to do this. Here goes nothing  
Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire  
**

**Me: Brilliant! Now on with the story.**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

I arrived at MIB headquarters in New York. Although I arrived unexpectedly, they weren't surprise. But I could sense tension as a couple of agents cleared me before I go to Mark, a close friend and MIB's current leader. As I walk towards his office, I could see no extraterrestrial immigrants or anything in the base. Although there were sometimes that there were no aliens at all, this was different. I could see people doing their best not to let me see anything wrong. But it just made me more nervous and curios as to what is happening. I soon reached Mark's office.

" Jones, you should really say when you're gonna visit. I mean you managed to get everyone jumpy. After all your last visit ended up with us having a black eye." Mark said as he turned his seat around to face me and stood up. " Don't bull**** me Mark. I know that something else is making everyone tense up other than me. You tell me now or are we gonna have to have black eyes again." I said as I glared at him. He continued to look at me with a straight face but he sighed after a couple of seconds. " It seems I can't really hide anything from you Jones. After all you were nicknamed 'lie detector Jones' back then." he said as he chuckled.

" Take a seat." he said as he gestured me to sit on the chair facing him. " You want some coffee?" he asked as he stood up and went to his coffeemaker. " Sure, seeing that you offered that I can tell this will be a long discussion." I said as I took my sit and he got 2 mugs of coffee. " OWCA is seriously needing to improve if you managed to detect our surveillance and the other things just today." he said as he handed me one of the mugs and sat down. " MIB has been keeping track of us for the past month and I'm not surprised about that seeing that we had monitored each other the past years. But my real question is-" I took a sip of my coffee and then continued. "When did you find out about the others? There were 3 others monitoring us." I said.

He took a sip of his coffee and faced me with a serious face. I haven't seen Mark this serious for a long time. " 2 of them are friendly but suspicious and cautious. The other one...is a problem that will soon show up in our doorstep." he said. " What are you talking about? Friendlies and a problem?" I asked getting confused at what he just said. " Jones has Volez talked to you?" Mark asked. Volez was the closest alien friend I had. He was a Galvian, a race of blue humanoid like aliens that pronounce s as z in the human alphabet yet they're still far advance than humans.

" Yeah, just 5 months ago. He seemed busy so we didn't talk for that long." I said as I begin to get nervous. " No Jones, not those kinds of talk. When was the last time that Volez talked to you truthfully? When was the last time that you had those friendly talks that does not contain a single lie at all?" he asked as his tone became more serious. I got confused at his question. Me and Volez talk from time to time. We would catch up and ask what was happening to each other. But then I remembered. For the past 17 years I felt that everytime we talk I could sense something wrong with Volez.

Memories of our talks begun to flood my thoughts. Each talk was just like the others. He would ask me more questions than me. Those questions where not the normal questions he would ask me. I disregarded it seeing that he was an important figure to his race and also the Galactic Alliance. After all someone as busy as him would act like that...right? " You and Volez haven't really talked for years. That's because they were facing a huge crisis." Mark said interrupting my thoughts. " What? What kind of crisis can make Volez be suspicious and cautious?" I asked.

Mark stood up and walked slowly towards the window where the ground floor was visible. " A huge crisis that no one thought was possible to happen again. A crisis that shocked the entire galaxy. The last time a crisis like this happened was about 65 million years ago. A devastating event that even affected our planet." he said as I begun to understand what he was saying. " You're talking about the Great Galactic War!" I said. " Right now it's known as the First Great Galactic War. That's because-" he paused as he turned around and walked towards the table. He pressed a button activating multiple holographic screens.

I looked in disbelief at what I saw. I never thought my could be wide as now. I blinked multiple times to make sure I was seeing right. " That's because the Second is happening as of now." Mark said. " Th-thi-this is not possible! We will immediately know if there's a war!" I practically shouted the words. " That's because we're the aggressors." Mark said as he begun to switch the images and videos in the screens. " Aggressors!?" I asked. " The aggressors are humans. They have the same genetic code as us. The only difference is, their genetic code is modified in a level that no race in the galaxy can do." Mark said as new pictures and videos appear.

" They are the Darkon empire. An empire whose soldiers are all clones. Their technology is far advance. They are on par with the brightest and most technologically advance races in the galaxy. The only difference is, they have superiority when it comes to production. But the scary thing is-." Mark said as he finished his coffee. " They were created from nothing." I was sipping my coffee when he said those words. I spitted the coffee in my mouth. " What the hell! You were saying that they didn't use anything at all. Not a single gene? Bacteria? Virus? Not even an atom?" I asked. " Pretty much." Mark said calmly but I can see the shock still in his eyes.

"This is too much to bear for one time." I said as took a sip of my coffee. I was shaking a little bit. " Well you wanted to know everything so I'll tell you everything." Mark said. " Their genetic structure isn't 100% like ours. They were created for the sole purpose of war. They were created to serve one man." Mark said as he opened a file showing a dark armored knight Darth Vader. His helmet was elongated and it's shape look familiar.

" This man is known as Lord Dethiox, the man responsible for the present crisis. According to the report the Galactic Alliance gave me after they finally cleared us seeing that we have no idea of it, he was the man responsible of creating the Darkon army, creating their technology and starting the war." Mark continued to talk but I focused on the figure on the screen. Then a sudden thought came to me. I dropped my mug of coffee as the thought came and began to overtake my mind. Panic was beginning to form in me

" It seems like you're catching up on what I'm saying. The guy managed to shock me as well. Now I'm gonna ask you a question." Mark said. "DID YOU CHECK?" Mark asked. Memories flooded my mind and for the first time in years, I begin to feel fear once more. " I know that he-he's gone. He couldn't have survived that fall." I said as I began shaking. " We never found his body Jones! Other than one of his arm and a leg we never found anything else. A couple of gadgets were recovered. We concluded that he might have been dragged by the water and forever lost because you said he was dead!" Mark shouted. " I know he is dead! I was the one who killed him!" I shouted back as I stood up. " Jones don't give me crap! You didn't want to accept it! You want to believe that he died. You didn't check because you couldn't bear to kill him!" Mark shouted as we glared at each other.

" And what proof do you have that he is still alive. This guy may just be something else. Just because you see a triangular shaped helmet wearing bastard you don't come to conclusion immediately! I shouted back. " Are you saying the guy just appeared out of nowhere!? The guy has an abnormal IQ and unlike the others he is not a clone. He managed to keep up his cover until now. His identity is unknown up until now but we know he's human! Tell me what kind of extraterrestrial could clone human beings from dust!? Tell me if he is human why would he have a stupid helmet like that! Tell me Jones! Tell me it's not him!" Mark shouted as he threw his empty mug and it broke into tiny pieces.

" I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted back. Both of us stood in silence, glaring at each other. It felt like hours have gone by. Mark broke the silence as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. " That shouldn't be the main concern for now. Let's leave that argument for now and focus on the main problem." Mark said as he sat down once more. I went back to my sit as I rubbed my forehead. Fear was still in my mind. What if Mark was right, what if he was alive? What if the bastard didn't die? If that would be the case I would bear the greatest sin in history.

" Jones!" Mark snapped me out of my trance. I could feel wetness in my eyes. Tears would have started to flow from my eyes if Mark didn't snap me out. " Leave the thought behind for now. I should've not brought that out. I know you were the one that got affected the most. My mistake of bringing that up." Mark said as his voice started to calm down. I turned to face him once more. " It's okay, continue on." I said as I composed myself. Mark smiled a bit but just for a second. He closed the previous file and opened a new on showing a clear picture of the Milky Way Galaxy.

" This is the Milky Way galaxy at the start of the war. This is the Darkon Empire." he said as he created a boundary that was colored red while the remaining area was colored blue. " Their original territory consist of one system only and when they went to war many laughed it off as stupidity. After all, what kind of idiot would declare war against the entire galaxy when you just control one system. But soon many would never laugh again." Mark said as he reset the settings. The time in the upper corner of the screen rapidly advanced. The red area increased steadily, pausing for some times and sometimes small strips would become blue but only to get engulfed in red later on. I looked on, hoping that it would stop.

The date when it begun was 15 years ago. Finally the timer stopped, but now the red area has taken almost a third of the galaxy. Some areas have an overlapping of the color red and blue which I'm guessing are areas which are being fought for as of now. " This is us." Mark said as he created a boundary, this time yellow showing the solar system. The nervousness that I have been feeling since I entered got worse. The red area was closing in on us. " Enemy forces are less than 200 light-years away which is close enough to be a danger from us. They just went to a full offensive 2 months ago, the time which the Galactic Alliance finally informed me." Mark said.

I don't know how to react anymore. My mind was in such a state of confusion that one more surprising thing Mark says, I could possibly blank out. " But we are getting information that scouting forces are already near our territory. They managed to infiltrate deep into GA territory." Mark said as he stood up and went over to get some water. He grabbed to cups and handed one to me before sitting down once more. We sat in silence for at least a minute. " When do you plan on telling the president?" I asked breaking the silence. " After I initiate my plan." he said as he finished his cup of water.

I raised a brow and looked at him intently. " If you want to know what my plan exactly is then I'll tell you-" he said as he suddenly stood up straight. I continued to give him a questioning look. " Right after I take a bathroom break." he said as he rushed up from his seat and headed straight to the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes as he closed the door and I inspected the information right in front of me. As I continued to absorb every bit of information, I can't help but reminisce the experienced I had just 5 weeks ago.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Danville..._

(Phineas' POV)

" Hey Ferb what's the status of Love Handel?" I asked my brother who was busy checking his check list. " They said they're not yet sure if they can make it on Friday. They'll give us a final answer by Wednesday." Ferb said as he checked something in his list. " Okay we'll wait for awhile, but if they don't make it we have to find someone else to play for the Block party this Friday." I said. For the first time, me and Ferb were in charge of the Maple Drive Block Party. It was a huge task but with us in charge we made it bigger. Unlike the previous block parties, this one would be the biggest and most awesome of all.

" Ferb how about the supplies? Are they all ready." I said excitedly. " Dude, calm down. The block party isn't going to start until Friday. You should lay off the caffeine man. You didn't sleep at all did you?" my brother ask looking a little annoyed. " Nonsense...I slept for about 3 hours. I was wide awake by 4:30." I said. " And you had to drag me out of bed by five." Ferb said as he continued to check some things in the list. " Sorry bro, it's just that I want to make this the most memorable and biggest block party ever." I said as I shouted the final parts. " Dude, with us in charge from now it's always going to be memorable." Ferb said as he chuckled.

" Hey where's Perry?" I asked. " He's in the house. Watching his drama show as usual. It's kinda nice to see Perry's true side." Ferb said. " Well I'm just glad that he's cleaning his own litter box. You know when mom and dad are not around." I said as Ferb chuckled again. " Hey Phineas Whatcha Doin?" I heard my favorite catchphrase. I turned around to see the girl of my dreams. " Hey Isabella. We're just waiting for some deliveries and checking some few things off our checklist in preparation for this Friday's block party." I said shouting 'block party' which made Isabella giggled. Man I can get lost in that for hours.

" You know you're too excited. You should lay down the caffeine for awhile." Isabella said. " Told you." Ferb said as he checked another thing. " So how's your part?" I asked. " Well me and the girls have just finished setting up the deserts stall. Now we just need to make the deserts." she said. " That's good to know." I said. " So what are the others doing?" she asked. " Well Buford and Baljeet are still setting up the rest of the food stalls. I got Django to help with decorating the area. After all a good looking party would get more attention." I said as I checked a few things in my list.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I was lost as I stared at Phineas. I managed to say something that was supposed to stay in my mind. " Any party will look good as long as you're in it." I said. " I'm sorry what was that?" Phineas asked as I snapped out of my trance. " Nothing!" I said quickly. I could feel my cheeks get a little hotter. " Hmmm Isabella are you feeling okay? You're a little bit red." Phineas said as he got a little closer to my face. My heart was beating faster and I could feel myself heat up. But luckily Gary and Django arrived.

" Hey Phineas! Have you seen Jerry? I need to give this lenses to him seeing that we are in charge of the light show." Gary said as he approached us. " Yeah, he's in the backyard setting up the-" Phineas was cut off by screaming. Moments later, Buford and Baljeet who were both wearing Ducky Momo costumes with Buford's costume catching a little fire. " You bastard! I will not let you destroy me! I will not let YOU!" Jerry shouted holding a flamethrower and chasing Baljeet and Buford like a psycho.

" Oh no! Not again! Jerry those are Buford and Baljeet! Ducky Momo is not trying to kill you!" Gary shouted as he dropped the box he was carrying. " Guys help me out. We got to calm Jerry down before he burns the entire neighborhood to ash!" Gary said looking at us, pleading us to help him with the now mad Jerry. " No, I am not going to help calm Jerry down again. The last time he had a panic attack because of his phobia was not a good memory. I mean he broke my leg." Django said. " Oh come on! Do you want the entire neighborhood to burn!" Gary said. " Me and Ferb can't help as of now." Phineas asked. " Then Isabella, you've got to help me stop Jerry!" Gary said.

" What! No way, Izzy could get seriously hurt." Phineas said. I blushed at his sudden concern for my well being. A memory of Jerry's last 'rampage' appeared in my thoughts. That was not a good time. When he finally calmed down, Django broke a leg and both of Irving's eyes were so swollen that he was practically blind for 3 days. Jerry had a one of a kind phobia. I don't know the full details but I heard that when he was a kid, he visited a Ducky Momo factory for some reason and ended up getting dragged in the manufacturing process. After that he got so badly traumatized that he became convinced Ducky Momo was evil and out to get him.

I looked at Gary then back to Phineas who still look worried for me. Oh I could stare at his eyes for hours. But I know that Gary can't calm Jerry down all by himself. I then sighed as I looked at Gary. " So what are we going to do this time, obviously we can't approach him without getting burned." I said. " I'll think of something, let's just go after him for now." Gary said as we started running after Jerry who was still chasing Buford while swinging his flamethrower as fire heads to different directions.

" Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." I said looking back at the three guys left. " Where did he even get the flamethrower!?" I asked as I caught up with Gary. " Django needs that for an exhibition. We left it at the backyard." Gary replied as we now started to catch up to Jerry. " You need to distract Jerry and get him to stop shooting flames randomly, otherwise he's going to roast Buford and Baljeet!" Gary said as he slowed down a bit so as to not get Jerry startled and turn around and start releasing flames at us." What!? you're going to leave me! I thought I would just help not do everything myself!?" I shouted at him.

" I'm just gonna get the tranquilizer in my house. Just give me a couple of minutes. I believe you can do it." Gary said as he headed to the direction of his house. I sighed as I looked back and continued to run after Jerry. What could distract him from roasting Buford and Baljeet. Throwing something at him or blocking him won't do good and might just get me burned as well. I looked to see certain someone who was shocked at the sight before her. I smiled as the thought came up. " She might just do the trick." I said to myself approaching said person.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Me and Phineas watched as Isabella and Gary run after a mad Jerry. " Okay I'll bring these boxes in the backyard. I still need get my dad's really big art supplies after this so I'll be gone for awhile." Django said as he picked up the box Gary dropped and left us. I looked back at Phineas which still stared at Isabella with the most worried look I have ever seen. " She's going to be fine Phineas. I mean she managed to take down Jerry with one kick in the nuts." I said to him. " Yeah, but this time it's different. I...I just don't want her to get hurt." Phineas said as he sighed.

" She won't, now let them take care of Jerry and let's go back to our business." I said. He finally smiled a little bit. Although as dangerous as it looks, Jerry's panic attack really isn't that much of a problem. He may injure a few and damage some things but he never really did any harm. Well as long as we're there to stop him of course. " By the way you should really restrain yourself from staring at Isabella like that. You looked like a pervert." I said as he suddenly looked at me wide eyed and his face turned red out of embarrassment.

" S-s-shut up! I don't stare at Isabella like that!" Phineas snapped at me. I chuckled from his reaction. I then heard a loud sound and looked to see Perry flying away in his hovercraft. " It looks like Perry is off for today." I said as we went back to work.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

Stupid Colonel Monogram, stupid Doof. The show was already in the good part and I've been anticipating that part for days now. Major Monogram bragged about his promotion to Colonel and Carl was going to be my new boss a a week from now and here I am still not getting payed enough to stop Doof from his 'evil' schemes. They owe me big time this time. Perhaps I could get Phineas or Ferb to download me the episodes. I continued headed to Doof's building. I looked up at the sky to see the sun shinning and not a cloud in sight. This day looked like it's just gonna be a regular summer day. But if I learned anything from the day I became an agent, it's to expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Okay I'll post the next one anytime this week so keep posted. Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D  
****Renner15 is out! Peace!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Doof's Misfire

**Chapter 3 is here like I said it would be. I hope more of you guys read and like my story. Anyway to do the disclaimer I give you Ducky Momo!  
**

**Ducky Momo: Quack, quack, quack! **

**Me: ...In hindsight, I should have never done that. Anyway t****he only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.**

**Jerry: (Breaks into the room holding his flamethrower) YOU!**

**Me: Okay I'm really regretting my decision right now! Get on with the story! (Running for my life as Jerry activates the flamethrower)**

* * *

_Back to MIB headquarters...  
_

(Jones' POV)

After 20 minutes or something, (I wasn't really aware how much time passed since Mark left.) Mark finally returned. " That was a relief." Mark said as he wiped off some sweat from his face. " Please don't talk about your crap. You should really lay off the dairy for awhile." I said as he chuckled. " You lay off the coffee first." he said as he went back to his seat. " Anyway where were we?" he asked as he went back to being serious. " You were going to tell me what you plan until you decided to take a crap first." I said.

" Well my plan doesn't have a 100% chance of success. Hell it doesn't even have a 50% chance of success. It probably has just a 5 - 10% chance of success." Mark said as he closed all the screens except for one." He opened a new file in the remaining screen. When Mark plans for something he always makes sure that he had covered every detail and possibility, even when it would seem impossible. He has a simple method of creating a plan based on the situation. He accounts what would happen during and after an event. He always thanks one step ahead. That's one of the things he learned when we were still working together.

" I'll discuss it in the basics first. I'll then discuss the details after." he said as he finished opening the files he needed. The screen showed Earth. " First, is to create a device that would unite the world. Second, to create a barrier just long enough to prepare us for war and for the Galactic Alliance to recover from their recent loses. Third, is to join the Galactic Alliance and eventually win the war." he said with all seriousness. I stared blankly at him. Did he just say that like he had magic powers to make those come true?

" Okay let me get this straight, what you want to do is to hit the people of the world with some kind of ray so that they would forget their differences and fight a common foe which is of the same race as us, create a barrier big enough to cover two thirds of the Milky Way, and to join the Galactic Alliance in a war they've been losing for 15 years." I said. " Yep." he said as plainly as possible.

" The first part of the plan worries me already. I mean it's all good and all but the fact that we haven't been able to create a device that would unite the world. We've been working on that for more than 80 years and the nearest we've got to that is creating a mind control device and a freaking love ray. The mind control device is a violation of everything we stand for whether it's for a good purpose and we know it has a bad side effect especially if used too long. The love ray, please don't even think about that." I said as I brushed the thought of people being all lovey dovey while we're in war.

" Nope, I plan on getting this organization to help me." he said as a picture showed up on screen. I stared wide eyed. " You've got to be kidding me. Is this a joke?" I asked him but shook his head. The picture showed L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, the organization of pharma- I mean evil scientists that my organization fights. " I'm all aware of their capability. They invent weird things. But if we can channel their minds into making the device we need, we can really unite the world for real." Mark said

In a second I face palmed myself. After a few more seconds I looked back at Mark with a WTF look. " How are you sure that these idiots would really help us? I mean they themselves are 'evil'. How are you sure that they won't mess the device up so they can use it for their own nefarious purposes. Plus the fact that we don't even know if they are capable of building said device. They maybe _'geniuses'_ but even I don't know if they can create such a thing." I said. " Well your organization's also gonna help us of course." Mark said

" Well that could work but the fact is, even if we unite the world we cannot go on with phase 2 of your plan. I mean how in the bloody universe are you gonna build a protective shield that would prevent the Darkon Empire from advancing any further? Even with the greatest minds and most talented people in this galaxy wouldn't be able to do that in the amount of time given." I said.

" It was already made possible. 7 years ago a giant barrier caged the Milky Way galaxy. It prevented an invasion from another galactic force. It was annoying for both the Galactic Alliance and the Darkon Empire that the latter decided to destroy it. It took a week to do so and in doing so, they let the invaders continue earning another enemy and giving relief for the mauled Galactic Alliance. It managed to give 6 months of relief for the Galactic Alliance. Ring any bell to you?" he said. I looked back at him as I begin to realize what he was talking about.

" Even before that we knew it was possible but it was never tested out. Not until a couple of kids decided to end the debate once and for all. Two kids specifically." he said. At that moment I stood up and glared at Mark. " You wouldn't!" I said at him menacingly. He just continued to look at me blankly. " Well with you alone we already know that it can be done but with those boys adding to the plan it would have a higher chance of success." he said.

I hit the table and I continued to glare at him. " I would be against that! I will not let it happen. No! We cannot do that, you know the protocol!" I shouted at him. He stood up and returned my glare. " The damn protocol isn't effective at this time Jones! We are soon to be involved in a crisis that the human race has never encountered before! Besides you are one to talk about following the protocol! You just broke 12 protocols just five weeks ago! " he shouted back.

" I will not let them set off to the same path! I will not allow a repeat of what happened 16 years ago!" I shouted back. " Jones it isn't your call! The fact is they're going to get dragged anyway one way or another. We can't wait for them to get here! We need them now!" Mark shouted. " I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" I shouted as I managed to create a huge crack on the table. Silence overtook us, my mind was blurry. But I do know one thing, I was crying. A 51 year old man, who is in charge of a top secret agency and is referred to as one of the deadliest man in the world, was now crying.

The guilt and pain I felt that day never left me. The date, September 21, 2000, continues to haunt me. I managed to contain all the bad memories and emotions I had for years. But now, I couldn't stop the emotions anymore and let it flow. After a minute or so, Mark finally said something. " I know it's hard, and I know you still feel guilty about what happened. But we cannot be sure if they would follow the exact path. They may follow the footsteps, but perhaps not all of it." he said to me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

" Jones, we need their help. Right now even I don't know what could happen but we've got not choice. I don't like my idea at all but it's the best we can do. We have to take the risk." Mark said to me. I slowly looked up to him as he showed me a sympathetic look. I wiped the tears from my face and returned mto my normal composure. " You're right...we'll go with your plan." I said. Mark smiled slightly but the alarm suddenly rang. " Sir! We have reported sighting of 5 enemy ships entering the orbit of Pluto!" the MIB agent who entered the room said. Mark and I went wide eyed. We quickly went downstairs to find all agents and personnel there.

A giant screen showed 5 starships. " How the hell did they manage to reach us by now!?" I asked. " Those are not regular forces, they're just scout ships. I told you before, some of their forces have already reached farther. Those forces are scouting or raiding forces. They could also be a Vanguard force that's in charge of setting up a base for reinforcements to come." Mark said. " Can we find out whether they are heading towards us or not?" Mark asked one of the technicians. " I'm afraid that would be difficult sir." the man replied.

" Alright here's whats going to happen. I want all units on high alert. Prepare every weapon that could be possibly used to retaliate just in case they are indeed here to set up base. Jones I want you to prepare your forces as well. Until I say so, no one will fire against those vessels. Do I make myself clear!?" Mark shouted but before anyone could reply, another alarm sounded. " Sir! A ray was just fired! It's heading towards the ships!" a woman shouted. Me and Mark looked in horror as we saw the ray hit one of the ships.

The ship was covered in electrical waves and after a few seconds it exploded. " What the !&amp;#!" Mark shouted. " Sir! 4 more rays are headed towards the same direction." an agent shouted. The same thing happened to the 4 remaining ships. We all stared at the debris of the destroyed ships for awhile. Mark broke it by cussing out loud. " WHAT THE FUCK! HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" Mark shouted. " Can you find out where the rays came from?" I asked. " It was fired in the Tri - State Area. It seems a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz was the one responsible." the same agent said. Mark looked at me with one of the most deadliest glares. I face-palmed myself as I realize Doofenshmirtz managed to get us in a bad situation.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Danville..._

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

(Doof's POV)

I just finished cleaning my whole lab. I was pleased to see how nice my place is when it's cleaned. But of course Perry the Platypus had to ruin it. He created a large hole in my wall. " Perry the Platypus can't you just use the door!? I mean, I'm not that young anymore and it's getting harder to move around and clean after your mess, especially when Norm's not around." I said to him as I pointed to my front door completely filled with traps. " I just cleaned this place up and now I have to do it again! Pay up!" I said as I held out my hand and he grabbed money he had in his fedora.

" Anyway, let me show you my newest inator." I said as I pushed a button and Perry the Platypus got trapped in chains. " Behold! The OVERLOADINATOR!" I said as I pulled off the blanket that was covering my newest inator.

" And what does this do? Well anything that gets powered by electricity, phones, computers, cars, lamp posts you name it, will overload. The ray will create a reaction in which the electrical output of the devices would increase until the point in which the machine cannot manage it anymore and would explode! I plan to hit Roger's WiFi tower that his unveiling in city hall today. He would be humiliated and untrusted by the people after they see his so called free WiFi giving tower explode. Then I will unveil my Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated WiFi Tower! But in order for them to get free internet they would have to make me leader of the Tri - State Area!" I shouted and I saw Perry the Platypus with a bored look.

" Hey this is a good idea. I mean it's foolproof. who doesn't love free WiFi? They will make me leader for this." I said to him and he still continued to look bored. " You'll see just wait Perry the Platypus. You'll see how good I am." I said as I powered up my inator. " Just wait cause the Overloadinator takes a long time to charge up. I mean for something that makes electrical devices overload it takes a lot of energy. I better sit down." I said as I went towards my chair and grabbed a box of Almond Brittle and opened it up. " Oh you want some Perry the Platypus?" I asked him and he still looked bored. " Well suit yourself." I said as I started eating.

* * *

_Back at Maple Drive..._

(Isabella's POV)

" Are you sure about this Isabella?" Katie asked me. " You're the only one that could distract Jerry right now without getting hurt. It will be fine." I replied. Me and Katie hid behind a car as Buford and Baljeet still in their Ducky Momo suits came around the corner. " His all yours!" Buford shouted as he continued running. Me and Katie then jumped out of our place as Jerry arrived. " Jerry stop!" Katie shouted. Jerry immediately stopped his flamethrower but ran passed us and once more activated it. " Well that didn't work at all." Katie said. " No it did. He reacted, he didn't burn us or anything. He stopped his flamethrower." I said.

" Plus I saw a change in his eyes." I said as we started to run after him again. " What do you mean." Katie asked. " He doesn't want to hurt you Katie. You're important to him." I said smiling mischievously. " I-Isabella! This is not a time to tease me!" Katie said as a blush appeared on her face. I laughed as we continued to run towards Jerry. " Where the hell is Gary! He's been gone for 10 minutes already!" I shouted. " Well Jerry's been rampaging for 10 minutes so I guess he's catching up. By the way why are there only a few people in the streets today? Where is everybody?" Katie asked.

" I think they're all at Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz's unveiling of the Danville WiFi tower." I replied. " Finally we can have free internet." Katie said. " Okay let's focus on Jerry. Right now it seems we confirmed that he won't hurt you. So here's the new plan. You have to physically stop Jerry. He can't just see you you need to stop him." I said. " But how! Like tackle him, hold him down!? I mean even I can't hold him down when he's like that. He managed to push Buford and Ferb back when they tried to hold him down!" Katie said with a hint of fear in her voice. " Katie he won't hurt you. You're the only one who could do this. We need to stop him." I said.

Katie stared at me for awhile. I could feel she was contemplating on what to do. She then sighed and nodded. I smiled as I got my phone and called Baljeet. " WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!?" Baljeet shouted. " I need you to run back to us." I said. " WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY! JERRY WOULD CATCH US!" Buford shouted from the background. " Split up and run in opposite directions. Then run to us as fast as you can." I replied. " EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Both of them shouted back. " JUST DO IT!" I shouted back and hung up.

Me and Katie stopped in our tracks. We saw Buford and Baljeet split up. Jerry went after Buford giving Baljeet an opening to run back to us which he did. Buford meanwhile managed to make Jerry look at the now escaping Baljeet and he took the opening as well. Jerry chased them again. The flames going out of the flamethrower was just a few feet away from Buford. As they neared us, Katie walked forward straight towards Jerry. Jerry stopped his flamethrower and was going to change his path but Katie block him.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY! DUCKY MOMO MUST BE DESTROYED!" he shouted as he tried to get pass Katie. " Jerry calm down! That's Buford and Baljeet, not Ducky Momo!" Katie said to him. " LIES! DUCKY MOMO WILL ALWAYS FIND AWAY TO GET ME!" Jerry shouted. Katie then went forward and hugged Jerry. " It's okay Jerry, it's okay." Katie said. Jerry resisted the hug at first but after a few seconds he began to calm down. Jerry dropped his flamethrower but I could still see panic in him. Then Jerry was hit by something. " Jerry?" Katie looked at Jerry with worry.

Jerry then fell down. I then saw a dart on his butt. " Finally...I...got...him." Gary said as he breathed heavily. He looked like he just showered with his clothes on. " Good job...Katie." Gary said as he picked up the dart from Jerry's butt. He then laid down on the ground. " You idiots...really did it...this time." Gary said looking at Buford and Baljeet. " Hey, we were just trying to get backed at him after he posted that pic of me in a woodland pixie outfit." Buford replied. " By we, you mean you only. I told you it was a bad idea! Now I need a new pair of underpants and pants." Baljeet glared at Buford.

" How could have I known that there was a flamethrower in the backyard!" Buford shouted. " You two shut up!" I shouted at them and both of them gulped. " You do know that Ducky Momo would be part of the Block Party! Now what are we going to do!? Jerry is needed in that party and since he just had a panic attack it would take 2 - 3 months for a therapist to bring his fear back to normal level. What are we going to do if a he attacks a man in a Ducky Momo suitin the party!?" I shouted at Buford and Baljeet.

If they have shit or pee their pants already, I was going to make sure that they'll do it a second time. " B-Buford f-f-forced m-me." Baljeet stuttered. " I don't care! Do you know how important this is to Phineas!" I shouted back at them. " You forgot Ferb." Buford added. I gave him a death glare and he gulped once more. " Now tell me how you assholes going to fix this fucking mess! Ducky Momo is needed for this party and you morons ruined it!" I shouted at them. All of them stared in disbelief at me, even Katie and Gary. " I-I-Isabella c-calm d-down" Baljeet said as he and Buford stepped back. I was about to shout back at them again when Gary put a hand on my shoulder.

" It's okay Isabella. Jerry's going to kill them later so no need for you to get violent." Gary said calmly. I relaxed a bit but still glared at Buford and Baljeet for the trouble they caused. " How are we going to explain to Phineas that we have to remove the Ducky Momo part from the Block Party?" Katie said as she and Gary picked up Gary. " No need for that. I think it's time for Jerry to be cured of his phobia." Gary stated. We looked at him in shock. " Umm, dude that's impossible. I mean no therapists succeeded with that. They could calm him down or lessen his fear level but they can't remove it completely." Baljeet said.

" Yeah and even if we find one that could, it would probably take months or even years for Jerry to stop fearing Ducky Momo." Katie said as she slung one of Jerry's arms on her shoulder. " Well I have a plan. It involves you 2 idiots and Katie. I'll discuss it some more tomorrow at diner since we're going to sleep at Phineas and Ferbs house starting tomorrow till Friday." Gary said as he slung Jerry's remaining arm on his shoulder. " Well we're going to change first. We'll meet you guys back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard." Buford said as he and Baljeet walked weirdly towards their houses. We laughed at their misery as we headed back towards Phineas' house.

* * *

_Back in DEI..._

(Perry's POV)

I managed to unlock three of the chains binding me. Doof forgot to lock my tail again. When will he ever learn. The inator dinged which meant it was finished powering up. Doof finished his Almond Brittle and got up. " Finally, well that was a nice 20 minutes Perry the Platypus wasn't it? But now it's time for my time to shine." he said as he sat down in front of his inator. " You know I'm wondering how my brother is still the mayor. I mean he's been mayor for what, like 10 years already. I mean what's wrong with the people. Aren't they tired of seeing his face everyday. Perhaps I could create a HateRogerinator one of these days...oh well." Doof said as he pointed the inator towards the WiFi tower near City Hall.

I managed to get out of the chains. " So long Roger!" Doof said as he was about to push the button. I managed to punch him as he fired. The inator pointed up in to the sky as it shot a ray. " I forgot to lock your tail didn't I?" Doof asked as I kicked im and he fell backwards. " Ow! That's it prepare to get-" I cut him off by tackling him. He managed to throw me off. When i got up I saw him holding a laser gun. " Prepare to get destroyed Perry the Platypus!" he shouted as fired lasers at me which I dodged easily. I got near him and knocked his gun out of his hand.

I pushed him back towards the inator. I grabbed his hair and pushed his face towards the fire button. The inator then dinged meaning it was out of power. " Out of pwer already! That was just five shots!" Doof said as he threw me off his head. I then tackled him once more and his body hit the self destruct button. I jumped of the building and flew off with my fedora's helicopter feature. " Curse you Perry the Platypus!" I heard Doof shouted as the inator exploded. As I headed back to my house, I can't help to feel that something was wrong.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Darkon Scouting force's side..._

(No one's POV)

" Commander we have just entered the orbit of the planet Pluto." an officer said. " Good, our job is to establish a forward outpost in the planet Mars. It's the nearest planet to our next objective, Earth home of our fellow humans." the commander replied. " Sir we sighted a strange object on the planet Earth's moon." another officer said. The screen showed a zoomed in picture of the side of the moon that's not visible on Earth. It showed a large structure. " It looks like a large space canon! But how could this be possible? Our sources indicate that Earth has only a few highly advance tech." the commander said.

" Sir do you see this structure?" a hologram opened as an officer showed. " Yes captain I see it. This is not a good thing." the commander replied. " Sir I think it's just a very very tall building stuck to the moon." one of the officers said. The commander and the captain in the hologram together with a few other officers looked at each other. Suddenly all of them burst in laughter. " A very very tall building! Hahahaha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." the captain in the hologram said. " Lieutenant, what kind of idiot would build a structure of that magnitude on the moon? It has to be a space canon." the commander said.

" Sir I think it's just a building as well. We see no sign of any power source or threat indication." a girl appeared in another hologram. " What is it with you people!? We can practically see it's a large space canon!" the commander said. " Perhaps we should scan it further sir. We're too far away to confirm it." one of the officers present suggested. " Fine!" the commander said as he flailed his arms in the air. " I wonder how the commander got his position. I mean that doesn't look like a space canon to me." one of the technicians whispered to the one beside him. " Shut up!" the man whispered back.

Suddenly an alarm went off. " Sir we detected a device just fired and the laser is heading towards us." an officer said in panic. The said laser hit the ship to the right and electricity can be seen sparking wildly and suddenly it exploded. " What the- The shield didn't work!? Is it an Ion canon?" the commander asked. " Negative sir!" one of the officers replied. " All ships take evasive maneuvers. Spread out and move out as fast as you can." the commander announced but seconds after that 4 more rays appeared.

All four hit the remaining four ships. The holograms were turned off and the ship's lighting began to malfunction. " System overload! Evacuate the ship!" one of the officers shouted. " PANIC!" one of the technicians cried as people ran out. " Idiots. I told you people it was a space canon but no! You said it was a fucking building. Who's right now huh?" the commander said. Then the ship exploded.

* * *

_Somewhere in another part of the galaxy..._

(Still No one's POV)

" Sir we just lost the 9th Scouting Force. Last known location, System 14579, were the inhabited planet Earth resides." an officer said. An armored knight like man stood up from his seat and walked towards the windows in the bridge. A space battle was going on and the Darkon forces were winning. " Get all Grand Marshals and Grand Admirals. I want them to return to the capital. We'll be returning as well." the armored man said in a Dark Vader like voice but without the heavy breathing. " Yes my Lord!" the officer said as he went back to his station. The man just continued to stare on the ongoing space battle.

* * *

**Okay this so far has been the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Anyway, thank you for the support guys. Right now I'm going to be busy once more but I'll try to post another chapter for you guys this week. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Renner15 is out! Peace!**

**Please Read and Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: The Promise

**Okay here's the next chapter. By the way, if any of you guys are really good in making computer based drawings or anything near that and willing to accept requests, can you please inform me. I'm not that good yet in creating characters and objects using the computer. I really want to give a more detailed picture of the characters since it's hard to give a precise description with words. I already have sketches and stuff I just want it to be computerized and stuff. Anyway just pm me if you are interested in my request. Anyway let's stop with the chit chat and go on with the story. For the disclaimer I'll just do it this time.  
**

**Me: I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.**

**Doof: (Opens the door slightly and looks around) Hello?  
**

**Me: Ummm what are you doing here? It's not your turn yet.  
**

**Doof: Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was the bathroom.**

**Me: The bath- How could you not know where the bathroom is. You wanted to be part of this did you!?  
**

**Doof: What!...No**

**Me: Yes**

**Doof: No**

**Me: Just get out of here!**

**(Doof leaves)**

**Me: Anyway-**

**Doof: (Appears again) On with the story!**

**Me: Damm it Doof! (chases after Doof)**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

Mark was now yelling and cursing around while I sat down next to one of the agents. No one dared to to clam him down as of now. " THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT! IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES WE COULD GET WIPED OUT IMMEDIATELY! ALL THANKS TO THAT IDIOT! YOU WERE RIGHT JONES! THEY ARE THE END OF US!" Mark shouted. Before I could say anything a brave or stupid agent asked. " Sir isn't it good that we destroyed the ships?" asked the agent. I immediately did a face-palm and watched as Mark turned menacingly towards the agent.

" IT IS NOT A GOOD THING! DO YOU KNOW WHY!? If you know that you're outnumbered and outgunned by the enemy, you do not attack them immediately! YOU play for time! The time you get would allow reinforcements and prepare better defenses for you to survive the onslaught! You do not attack an enemy that would try to negotiate with you! IT'S A SIMPLE TACTIC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Mark shouted at the agent who looked like his soul was sucked out of his body. " Look Mark I don't think we'll be wiped out that easily." I stood up and got Mark's attention.

" What do you mean Jones?" Mark asked, his tone calming down a little. " First of all, what just happened will create shock for the Darkon Empire. After all, who would have thought that we could have weaponry that could destroy their forces that easily. They would not attack us immediately but perhaps gather more intelligence on us. Plus it would also bring the Galactic Alliance's attention to us. With that we could perhaps get support from them and officially join their side." I said as people around me looked astounded and Mark gave me a confused look.

" How sure are you Jones? What makes you think that won't come down here and beat the crap out of us?" Mark asked. " Did you think that I was just sitting in your office, waiting while you take a 'bathroom break'? No. I examined every bit of information in your files. Based on it, the Darkon Empire's offensive has already reached it's limit. Any further and it would be stretched and would create a chance for the Galactic Alliance to strike back. The Darkon Empire's offensive capability depends on the speed and number of Hyperspace Portal Gates they deploy. With their supply lines and spacecraft now spread throughout new areas and the Galactic Alliance's resistance getting stronger, they cannot launch a counterattack against us. Plus the fact that we just destroyed 5 ships in less than a minute will make them back off for awhile." I replied.

Mark pondered for a minute. " That is a possibility as well. But that-" but Mark was cut off by an explosion. Some of the agents were thrown around the area while many of us were forced to drop to the ground. I heard a loud stomp and I looked up from the desk hiding me and saw a robot. But it was something I've never seen before. It was huge, roughly 8 meters tall and it had a face that looks like Deathstroke's mask and it had a large red colored eye taking half of the left side of it's face. Many of the agents and personnel stood up and quickly grabbed their weapons. " Fire!" one of the agents said and guns blazed from all directions.

The robot was bombarded with bullets coming from the normal guns to the advance weaponry the MIB had. But it was unharmed, with only a few scratches and dents as damage. The robot's left arm turned into a mini-gun and it's right a laser canon. Rocket launchers appeared on it's shoulders and it's eye started glowing brighter and seemed to be targeting. " Take cover!" I shouted as I pushed Mark, who still looked shocked, out of the way as we dropped onto the ground. The robot opened fire killing many and destroying machinery.

Even with the combined firepower of the personnel inside MIB headquarters, it was no match against the killing machine that has now killed at least a quarter of the people in the area. " Protect Director Jones and Mark!" an agent said as me and Mark got up and were surrounded by agents. " We've got to get out of here! Move to the emergency exit!" Mark shouted as we started running. The robot saw us and immediately started firing again. But many of the agents left managed to get it's attention.

Some charged it trying to pin grenades and other explosives while others kept firing at it, this time with heavy weaponry. The robot quickly took care of them. But it seems like it was finally taking damage. Yet it still kept firing. Then it shot a rocket to our direction. I managed to jump out of the way as the rocket hit the floor near us. Most of the agents guarding us were killed. I got up and saw Mark lying down. He was clutching his chest and blood stained his clothes. " MARK!" I shouted, running to his side to assess his injury.

I got a better look of his injury. Shrapnel managed to hit him in the chest. By the way he was breathing I could immediately tell that one of his lungs have been punctured. " MEDIC!" I shouted as agents came rushing towards us. " Sir we need to get out of here first!" one of the agents said as we carried Mark and placed him on a stretcher that agents brought. The robot which was now taking damage still kept fighting. It fired one last rocket towards us once more but a laser blast managed to intercept it and exploded in midair. The blast managed to knock us down

The agents bombarded the robot once more and after a few minutes the robot fell down. Silence filled the area as we got up. " All units secure the area! Take Director Jones and Mark to the infirmary!" an agents shouted. We got up and was about to go to the direction of the infirmary but a loud beep caught our attention. A large device appeared on the robot's chest. It then started counting down starting from 10. " Everybody out!" I shouted as we dashed towards the exit once more. By the time we manged to get to the emergency exit the robot had finished counting.

We managed to get inside an escape pod and escaped using a tunnel leading to Central Park, New York. The escape pod was launched into the air and after a few seconds crashed a few meters away from the tunnel which burst into flames and collapsed. The escape pod's hatch opened and the 7 of us, me Mark and 5 other agents got out. Mark still injured was coughing up blood now. " You'll be okay buddy, we're going to get you treated." I said to Mark who was breathing heavier than before. A black cloud could be seen from afar. The MIB base was destroyed. People were running around and panicking.

I looked around and saw chaos taking over. The agents were shaking and all of them were disorganized. " Get a medical team here stat!" I said to one of the agents who quickly nodded. "No!...don't...waste...your time...I won't make it..." Mark said as he coughed more blood. " What are you talking about!? You will make it!" I said to him. " Jones...one of my lungs is...punctured...pretty...badly...the shrapnel...is deep inside...I could feel...my...ribs are broken...you know I won't last..." Mark said. " No you are going to be fine! Don't say that! What are you fools waiting for!? Call for help damn it!" I shouted at the agents who were standing around us.

All of them were near to tears and I could feel myself about to cry as well. " Jones...don't worry buddy...it's okay..." Mark said as he started to smile. " No it's not okay you prick! Damn it Mark!" I said as tears finally burst from my eyes. " I already...pictured my death...like this." Mark said as he chuckled but ended coughing more blood. " I have...only one request for...you Jones..."he said as he grabbed my hand. " I trust...that you will...do the right thing...you're a capable leader...even better than me...I want you to proceed...with the plan." Mark said.

I was silent and wasn't able to reply to him. " I...can't do it." I said. " You can...I know it...don't let the past...cloud you...don't let it eat you up...it won't do you good...you have to do it...you are the only one...I know that you could lead...the world...don't let your fears...weaken you...you have to face it someday you know...Jones...I trust you for this..." Mark replied as his breathing becomes more labored. " I-I don't know." I said. " Promise me...promise me Jones...I believe you can do it...promise me you will do it..." Mark said as his grab on my hand hardened and his hand started to shake.

I became silent once more and tried to clear my mind. I closed my eyes as I thought of my answer. After a few seconds I looked at Mark to show him my answer. I grabbed his shaking hand and clasped it between my hands. " I promise." I said the words with great difficulty. Mark smiled as a lone tear flowed from hiss left eye. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he stopped breathing. He was still smiling. I let go of his hand and stood up. The agents around us were crying as well. I wiped off my tears and fixed myself.

The sound of a jet came and I looked back and saw Mac with the limo in jet mode. The limo jet landed and Mac got out of it. " Sir I'm glad you're okay! As soon as I-" Mac stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Mark's lifeless body. He looked at me with a confused and sad face. I only nodded in reply. I then looked back to the agents. " Agent R" I said to one of the agents as he composed himself. " Yes sir?" he replied. " I want you to gather all MIB personnel that are not dead yet. Get them to-" before I could finish my statement my watch rang.

I opened it and Kyle appeared in it. He had blood on his forehead and hair. " Jones! Thank God you're okay. Area 51's compromised. Most of the personnel managed to get out in time. Some bastard managed to activate all the nuclear weapons in the base. The whole area got decimated. We also got the same situation with our sister organizations from other countries. It looks like a coordinated strike. Over 300 other organizations around the world were attacked including ours and MIB. Where's Mark?" Kyle asked.

I just looked in silence and he immediately understood. " Shit! How the hell could this happen!?" Kyle shouted as I heard him hit something. " Kyle calm down. Where the hell are you?" I asked him. " I'm with commander Louis aboard his plane. Most of the 15,000 personnel got out...most." Kyle said, the last part with difficulty. " I want all personnel to be alerted." I said. " Copy that. But what now? Where are we going to set up headquarters?" Kyle asked. " Leave that to me. For now scatter to the different division headquarters. I'm going to talk to the president. Get Captain Reynold on the line. I have an assignment for Zero Division.

" Okay. Stay safe pal. Kyle out." Kyle said as he disappeared from the screen. " Agent R, as I said before, gather all available personnel and get them to the nearest OWCA division headquarters. I'll be in charge for awhile." I said. " Sir yes sir!" Agent R saluted. " Get Mark's body into the limo. After that, do as I said. Report back to me after you're done" I said as all of them saluted. I saluted back and together with Agent R carried Mark's body to the jet. Afterwards, Mac and I left as the agents scrambled towards the duty I assigned. Chaos still reigned around us. Military units were everywhere. The jet flew over the destroyed MIB headquarters. I look back at Mark and back to the ruins. My watch then rang once more.

* * *

_7:00 pm_

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb were eating dinner alone. Mom and dad were at Candace and Jeremy's house in the other side of the city. " I hope Jerry's going to be fine. Gary says he has a plan but I don't know if would work." I said to Ferb as I took a bite of my chicken. " It better work. I just hope Jerry doesn't murder Buford and Baljeet tonight. I mean he almost managed to cut Buford's balls off when he returned to his normal self. Buford and Baljeet had to go home walking in a weird way again since they dirtied their underwear again." Ferb said. I nearly spitted out my food at his comment. " Dude! Please don't talk about things like that when we're eating! It's gross!" I said to him glaring a little bit.

" Sorry, just a little pissed at them." Ferb replied. " And here I though you were the best when it comes to fine dinning." I said. He chuckled as we continued to eat our dinner. Perry appeared with his fedora on. " Whoa! You have a mission again boy? That's odd." I said. He just shrugged his arms. " Well stay safe boy." I said as I patted him on the head and he replied with his 'krrrr'. After Ferb patted him he went on and took the entrance behind the family portrait in the living room. " I'm going to sleep early. What about you Ferb?" I asked. " I'm going to wait for mom and dad. I'll just watch a movie or something." Ferb said as we finished our dinner.

" Well suit yourself." I said to him. After cleaning up, I went straight to our room and laid down on my bed. In a few seconds I was asleep. Nothing prepared me for what happened next.

_There I was in some strange hallway. I kept walking straight while looking around the unfamiliar place. I saw a door at the end and I reached it in no time. The moment I opened it I got sucked in. My body was thrashed around and I kept shouting. After a minute or so I hit the ground. It didn't hurt or anything and I stood up immediately. " Hello! Is anybody here!? Ferb? Isabella?" I shouted but nothing replied. I was in a large dark space. The only light seems to be the ray lighting the area where I stood. I then heard someone or something run in the shadows. " Who's there?" I asked as I approached carefully. The light kept following me and it was good for me cause I don't want to walk straight into the dark without light._

_After a few steps I saw an object, on the ground. It was an insignia. It had a glowing red diamond in the middle. 2 swords of black and white behind it. The background was something hard to describe. I picked the object up and got a better look at it. After a few seconds the light disappeared. I fell once more but with the insignia still in my hands. I hit the ground afterwards. This time I could hear a lot of footsteps. A lot of deafening sounds came and I was dazed. The moment I opened my eyes, I saw blood near me. I sat up straight and backed away._

_I looked around and I noticed that I was in a crater. The blood was coming from a dead body near the crater. I could hear explosions and firing of guns. I looked up from where I was and saw a battlefield. Laser blast were coming back and forth from my position. One side was a mix of soldiers from different people. I could see aliens together with humans fighting humans as well. Shouts and cries filled my ears. I looked up and saw the sky filled with fighters and spacecraft. The entire area was like a science fiction story or something. I felt like I was in Star Wars or Space Adventure. _

_I was stuck where I was standing until an artillery shell landed near me and threw me into the air. I landed about 20 meters away. I felt pain this time. When I opened my eyes I saw someone standing in front of me. He was in an armor different from the other humans. Judging by it, he was part of the alien and human force. He then took of his helmet and what I saw next made my eyes go wider than ever before. The man standing in front of me was me. " Phineas." he said. I was speechless and I couldn't react. " Phineas!" he said once more but this time it wasn't my voice. I could feel a strong force making me move. " Phineas!" he said for a third time and everything became dark afterwards._

I opened my eyes and saw Ferb in front of me. " Ferb? What-what happened?" I asked. My throat was really dry at the moment. Ferb was looked like he saw the grievance girl for real. " Dude you were having a dream. I heard something fell on the floor and when I got up here I saw you on the floor muttering some weird things." Ferb said. " What time is it?" I asked. " It's been an hour since you slept. Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. " Give me water first." I said and Ferb hurried downstairs.

He came back with a glass of water and I quickly took it and drank all the water. I sighed afterwards and wiped the sweat off my face. I paused for awhile and Ferb stared intently. " I had a weird and disturbing dream. I was walking in this hallway until I reached a door. I got sucked into it and I fell to the ground. Only a light above me illuminated the area. I then heard something and started to walk slowly to where the sound came. I then saw a symbol, I couldn't describe it but it was probably a coat of arms seeing the swords. The light disappeared and I fell once more." I said stopping only to catch my breath.

" I was in a battlefield this time. A battlefield like the ones in Star wars and Space Adventure. A shell hit the ground near me and I got thrown in the air. That's probably the time I fell off the bed. I then saw someone standing in front of me. He took off his mask...and I saw...it was me...then that's the last thing I remember. Next thing I know you were in front off me." I said to him. Ferb just stared for a moment then laughed. " What are you laughing? There's no joke there!" I said to him as he stopped laughing. " Dude that is weird. It probably means nothing. Don't dwell on it, I think it's because you lack sleep. You should stop the caffeine." Ferb said as he stood up.

" I guess you have a point." I replied as I went back to bed. " Goodnight Phin." Ferb said as he turned off the lights. " Night Ferb!" I replied as he closed the door. I stared at the ceiling for awhile. Even if Ferb said it was nothing I couldn't help but feel something's wrong. But after a few moments I got it off my mind and took Ferb's advice. I went back to sleep, this time nothing bothered me.

* * *

**Okay finished with this. I'll probably post another one soon. My schedule this week is okay, not to busy not to free. After this week it would take time until I post another one. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Renner15 is out! PEACE!**

**Again. Please read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 5: War Councils (part 1)

**Hey there sorry for the very very very long wait. (March has always been a busy month for me. Busiest month of all). By the way the strange symbol Phineas saw is the cover photo of this story. It's also the Darkon Empire's insignia. ****** Plus I changed the name of Lord Darkon to Lord Dethiox. I' ll be going on a short vacation so perhaps the next update would come 2 weeks from now or maybe even earlier than that if I can. **Anyway, to do the disclaimer, I give you Isabella!  
**

**Isabella: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

(Jones' POV)

It's been 2 hours since I met with the president. He was furious at the same time scared. He asked me what was happening and I told him everything, except Mark's plan. The United Nations were going to have an emergency meeting. Apparently every government in the world has been shaken and right now every military force is in full alert. Many were already getting crazy ideas like another country attacked them and stuff. I was now heading towards the headquarters of the 29th division where Kyle was.

My jet limo landed and turned into a regular limo again. I exited to be saluted by dozens of animal agents and personnel. I saluted back and walked briskly into the building where more personnel greeted me. I kept walking until I reached the conference room. Kyle, Louis and a couple more officers were there. All of them stood up and saluted. " At ease" I returned their salutes and they sat down once more. " Close the door" I told one of the guards. I took my seat as the guard closed the door. The room was silent for a moment.

" Do all OWCA personnel know the situation like I asked?" I asked. " Most of them sir, some are still being debriefed as of now." Andrew, OWCA's chief treasurer replied. " We will stop all operations as of now. Get all agents still on a mission to return back to their stations. All human personnel must report to their stations by 06:00 tomorrow. Is that clear?" I asked them. " Sir yes sir!" they all replied. " What is the status of our sister organizations? COWCA and the rest?" I asked. " Sir the information we have is not detailed enough but we do know you are the only leader of an organization out of the 300 organizations attacked that is still alive." Anne, OWCA's Chief Communications officer, replied.

" Fill me in on what happened to Area 51." I said. Kyle sighed and passed me a folder. " About 30 minutes after you left, we found a spike in the communication relay. For some reason there was disturbance in the electricity of the whole base. I ordered an immediate inspection but we found no problem, all the generators were functioning properly and the wires were all good condition. Then we decided to check the nuclear storage, that's were we found the problem." Kyle said as I opened the folder to see the report.

" The radiation was already high when we got there. We found no leaks or whatsoever. At that time I ordered the entire base to evacuate. I ordered a small team to inspect the storage a bit more. About the same time as that robot attacked MIB headquarters, another robot attacked OWCA Headquarters. I got a few cuts and gashes but we managed to take down the robot. I got on one of the planes just in time before it exploded." Kyle continued.

In the report I saw a picture of the robot. It was exactly the same type as the robot which attacked MIB headquarters. " You said someone managed to detonate the nuclear weapons, not something. I was guessing the explosion the robot created did not have enough force." I said as I looked up from the reports I was reading. " The bot exploded inside the main building, not in the underground levels. It did manage to destroy much of the building but it couldn't certainly have managed to reach those levels. Plus the fact that I managed to contact the inspection team a minute after that and the nuclear explosion just happened 5 minutes after that." Kyle replied.

" About 2,500 personnel were killed." Kyle said it with difficulty. His hands were shaking a little bit and he breathed slowly to calm himself down. I looked back at the reports in the folder I was holding. I got to the last paper which has a strange symbol attached to it. I already saw the symbol earlier, in Mark's office when he was explaining his plan and the situation at hand. " Where did you find this?" I asked and showed them the photo. " Sir, that was the symbol the inspection team found. It was the last thing they sent before we lost them." Marco, OWCA's Chief Security and Cover-up Officer, said.

I closed the folder and gave it to Louis. I closed my eyes as thought of the events that had transpired today. Based on what I saw in the reports and by my own instinct, the Darkon Empire was the one responsible for all the attacks. But was it a retaliation for what Doof did or was it planned already before, perhaps even both. There was no telling on what would happen next and clearly there was no time to waste. I then remembered Mark's last words to me. Even though I promised him, a part of me still doesn't want to do this. My past has never been good. But I knew I had to decide sooner or later.

I opened my eyes and returned to face the rest. " The situation will soon escalate to something worse. We cannot waste even a second anymore. Execute Plan Alpha&amp;Omega." I said as the eyes of all those in the room went wide. " Whoa...whoa...whoa. Jones you want to reactivate the old OWCA headquarters right now? The base hasn't been fully renovated, I mean there's still some strange shit in there. I went there 2 weeks ago and I had nightmares about that for 4 days straight." Kyle said.

" I want the base fully operational by Thursday. I want all the personnel that was stationed in Area 51 to start transferring to that base. For now, OWCA's Fort Animal in the Black Hills will serve us temporary headquarters until Thursday. Get all commanders to report there by 0900 hours tomorrow. I also want all of our sister organizations to get a representative to report there. You may go back to your homes but I expect all of you to be present in Fort Animal by the same time. Dismiss!" I said as they all stood up and saluted. I stood up and saluted back. One by one they left the room except for Kyle.

" Mind telling me what's your real plan?" Kyle asked. " I'll tell you when you arrive at Fort Animal. I'm going to spend the night at Fort Animal. You should go and check with your family for now." I said as I started walking out of the room. " I know, my wife hasn't stopped texting me for 6 hours already." Kyle said as he followed me. We exited the building to see Mac waiting with the limo in jet mode already. " You need a lift?" I asked him. " Nah, I'll use my plane this time." he said. We one-arm hug each other before I stepped inside the jet limo.

" Jones!" Kyle called out as I grabbed the handle of the door. " Stay alive buddy!" he shouted. I smiled at him and replied " You too!". He then shouted something I haven't hear for years. " May the force be with you!" Kyle shouted. I then closed the door as Mac started the jet. " May the force be with you sir?" Mac asked. I chuckled as the jet started ascending. " It's nothing. We were just big Star Wars fans before." I said. Mac just nodded and focused once more to flying the jet. The smile never left me. I was about to get lost in my thoughts when my watch communicator beeped.

I looked to see who was calling. I answered it when I saw it was Captain Reynold. " Captain what's the status?" I asked. " We haven't confirmed yet sir. It's difficult for us to execute operations especially when all the nations in the world are in full military alert." Reynold replied. " When can you give me the full report?" I asked. " It's going to be tricky sir...communications is already hard for us...and the fact we're scattered in very wide area is not making it easy..." Reynold replied. " Can you give me any estimation?" I asked as Reynolds thought for awhile. " I'll tell the company commanders to report individually. The first reports will be given to you at 1800 hours tomorrow sir." he replied.

"It will do. As soon as all agents are done with their assignments, I want all of you to head to head back to OWCA's old headquarters, is that understood?" I asked. " Sir yes sir!" Reynold replied and with that our conversation ended. I then closed my eyes and slumped down on the seat. The day took a toll on me and I was more tired than usual but I still have to one more thing.

* * *

_The next morning..._

(Phineas' POV)

I woke up late this time. Staying up late for the past days has been a big burden. I then stood up and saw Perry sitting on the floor with a laptop. He's face showed seriousness that is nothing like any of the others. " Uh, Perry?" I asked. He got startled a little bit but he smiled when he realized it was just me. " You okay boy?" I asked. He gave me his usual thumbs up but there was something wrong. " Have you eaten breakfast?" I asked and he nodded. He didn't took his face out of the screen.

I wanted to find out what was bothering him but I heard Ferb shouting. " Hey Phineas! Are you going to eat breakfast or what? We still have a big day you know." Ferb shouted. I then exited the room and went downstairs. Ferb was done eating and was just waiting for me. " That dream still haunted you?" he asked as I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal into it. " Not much anymore. I mean it's weird and all but it was just a dream after all." I said as I sat down beside him.

" Where's mom and dad? They're not back yet?" I asked. " Nope, they said they'll be going to Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty." Ferb said. " Why?" I asked him. " Oh yeah, you don't know the new yet but there's a major crisis going on around the world. Some kind of attack was done in different parts of the world. Every government is on high alert. Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty are near one of the areas but they're fine a little scared though so Mom decided it's best to bring them here for now." Ferb replied.

" Whoa! I just slept and this happens." I said as I stopped eating. " Nah it actually happened before you slept. We just didn't know it at the time since we were so busy." Ferb replied. " Wait, is our plan going to be affected by this?" I asked. " Although everyone's a little edgy, the party is still on. Mayor Roger will just add more security though." Ferb said. I sighed in relief. I know it's a bad time since a crisis involving the world happened to but I really wanted to give the best Maple Drive Block Party this year. I didn't want the plans we made to be postponed any further since we have been planning this for years.

" Speaking of the crisis, is that why Perry is so serious?" I asked. " Nope. At first I thought it was but I looked at his laptop and saw he was just playing online mahjong and he was losing. I asked him about the crisis at hand and he said that everything was good and it won't be a problem." Ferb said. " Do you think he's lying or something I mean, this is something big." I said. " Well judging Perry's background, he could be lying but we have a lie detector alarm in our watches and since it didn't beep or anything when we asked him, he's telling the truth." Ferb said.

" Yeah but I can't get the feeling that something's wrong." I said as I finished my cereal. " Well we have Jerry's phobia so that's a bad thing." Ferb said. I chuckled a bit at what he said. " Go get ready and the guys will be here soon. If you don't, Isabella would be able smell how stinky you are." Ferb commented. " Shut up man." I said as I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm still worried about Perry. I feel that he's hiding something but we already worked on our trust issues. Perhaps I'm being a little paranoid. It's not like we got attacked by aliens or something.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

We got attacked by aliens or something! Why the hell is this happening now! I mean I haven't slept at all since last night's debriefing. Director Jones debriefed me personally. My mission was different and I've never been this stressed in my entire career. The memory keeps replaying in my mind.

_Flashback starts..._

_I got an emergency message telling me to report to my lair. I got there and I saw on the screen Majo- err Colonel Monogram calming Carl down. " Agent P thank goodness you're here. We have a big emergency! OWCA Main Headquarters is down, destroyed gone, Kablamo! We are on high alert. The other animal agents have already gotten their duties but it seems like High Command has something else for you." Colonel Monogram said. " this isn't happening...this isn't happening..." Carl was muttering while rocking back and forth in fetal position. " Snap out of it Carl. We need to focus." Colonel Monogram said while shaking Carl. _

_I heard continuous beep and the Colonel turned his attention back to me. " It seems like your mission is here. Good Luck Agent P!" Colonel Monogram said as he saluted and the screen changed. Director Jones appeared and I immediately saluted. " Good evening Agent P." he said as he returned the salute. " I'll be filling you on the details. As you know, OWCA together with about 300 other organizations including our sister organizations have been attacked. All have been compromised except OWCA. Our enemy is more than one step ahead of us so we need to act fast. We are now getting dragged to an intergalactic war that has been raging for years. I can't fill you on the details for now but we'll send you any information you need to know." Director Jones said._

_I was in a state of shock. I was speechless, well not actually since I don't talk like humans do but you get my point. " Your mission is to protect your owners. Specifically Phineas and Ferb." the Director said. The state of shock I had before doesn't compare to the situation now. " They are to be protected at all cost. Those boys would be needed later on. But right now, you have to protect them. You must not let anyone know, even them that you have this kind of mission. I will give other instructions later on. I know this is hard since you guys just fixed your trust issues but you have to do this. That is all. Jones out." and with that the transmission ended._

_Flashback ends..._

Right now I just finished setting up alert systems in the house. I really don't like lying to my owners especially we just fixed our trust issues but it's for their sake anyway. In order for them not to know that I am not lying or anything, I managed to change the lie detector alarm with help of OWCA high command. This is too much for me.

* * *

_Meanwhile in OWCA's Fort Animal..._

(Jones' POV)

" Are all commanders accounted for?" I asked as me and Layla walk towards the assembly room. " Yes sir." Layla replied. We reached the room and all the commanders stood up and saluted. " Take seat." I said as I returned their salutes. I took my seat at the middle of the the conference table facing all the commanders. A total of 650 OWCA officers were present in what would be the first war meeting OWCA will have. Seated on my right were Kyle, Deputy Chief of OWCA, and Andrew, Chief Treasurer of OWCA. Seated on my left were Anne, Chief Communications Officer and Marco, OWCA's Chief Security and Cover-up Officer.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, right now OWCA is facing it's biggest problem. A Great Galactic War has been raging in our galaxy for years but due to many factors we have failed to detect it. With MIB and other secret organizations gone, we are the last force that has a massive communications link with extraterrestrials. The enemy is in our doorstep." I said. The room buzzed with whispers. " The enemy we face is our own kind. I do not know how and why, but we are facing human beings. Clones that has a DNA like ours with only a few differences." I continued and the whispers got louder.

" The problem we face is greater than OWCA could handle alone. In order for us to tackle this, the world must unite. But with the different situations and mistrust, this cannot be achieved through simple talks of diplomacy. The consequences that we would face during and after the war are also factors we must include if we must make a decision. This is the first time our planet would face a situation like this. With no experience in these kinds of crisis, we are in a disadvantage. But that doesn't mean we will back out." I said.

" These 'humans' will call us brother, sisters even family. But what they just did to the different organizations proves that they are here not to help us, not to make us join them, but to make us bow down to them. They will tempt us with glory and superiority. They will give us riches and possessions that we wish to have. But when it comes to equality we are nothing but slaves to them. Many will ask me how do I know this and isn't it better if we join them." I said stopping to take a breather. The room was now silent.

" Freedom is for all. They want to create a perfect society in which peace would prevail but at what cost? Peace isn't peace without Freedom. Joining them is against every principle we believe in. This is the hour we will be tested. But even so, many will not agree and doubts would demoralize a lot. Even if we do succeed, just like the alliances of the old, there would be fighting and a power struggle would ensue in which new superpowers would be born. We must set aside our differences but that is not an easy task. Therefore I have come up with a plan." I said stopping once more to take a breather.

" The plan itself is against the principles in which OWCA follow. To ensure that all goes well, OWCA must take action. We would make a machine that would make everyone set aside their differences and unite under our banner. Yes I know it sounds like what an evil scientist would do. But the situation at hand is critical. I am not ordering you to agree, in fact if you don't want to you can leave. This is a top secret meeting yet I will not order anyone who leaves this room to shut their mouths about this. This meetings isn't even a top secret meeting with that said." I said.

I wiped off some of the sweat from my face before continuing. " My friend, the director of MIB was the one who came up with this plan. He even made me promise to execute it. But even until now a part of me refuses to do this. Although we are doing it for good, we are making ourselves the leader by making others make us their leaders. Weird sentence I know but you get the point. But I know one thing...I know that I will not let him die in vain. I will do this even if it goes against my principles. But it doesn't need to apply to you. You may not follow me if you do not wish to." I said. I was getting a little emotional as I finished my speech.

The room was silent. I wasn't looking so I didn't know what was happening suddenly I heard someone stood up and I looked and saw Kyle stand. " I never have left you buddy. We've gone through stupid, bad, and good times together. I'm not gonna start now." he said. " Sir whether we have no money left, I would still continue to serve you." Andrew said standing up as well. " Whatever happens, we will follow you sir." Anne and Layla said standing crying a little.

" The plan is one hell of a crazy idea sir. But when has that ever stopped me from following you sir. I'm in." Marco said. The next one to stand up was Commander Louis. " Sir, you have been OWCA's leader for 15 years. I only started serving under you about 7 years ago. But even if I didn't served you from the beginning, I will follow you to the death, sir!" Commander Louis said as he saluted me.

The next one who stood up was Monogram. " Although it pains me to agree with Louis, he is right sir. You've never let us down. Even when OWCA got shut down several times you did everything to return it back. You even took the rights away from me back then. I would be proud to serve under a man such as you sir. Whatever you order, I will follow." Monogram said as he saluted and started to cry. " You really outdone yourself old man." Louis said to him.

Other commanders and officers followed. All of them shouting and crying. They were rejoicing. I got a teary eyed as I saw the loyalty of my personnel. " Thank you. Thank you." I said as I started crying completely.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Darkonium, Capital Planet of the Darkon Empire..._

(William's POV)

The loud beeping from the phone woke me up. I tried to ignore it my putting my head between two pillows but it didn't work. Finally I had enough. I sat up and answered the call. I pressed the button and put it on speaker since I didn't want to pick up the the damn phone. " Sir-" I cut the speaker off before he could say anything else. " I told you I don't want to be disturbed. I haven't slept for 200 bloody hours! 200 BLOODY FREAKING HOURS! Can't a guy get some shut eye here!" I yelled. " B-but s-sir it's really important." the speaker nervously said.

" Oh! what's so important that you disrupt my sleep!?" I yelled back. " Because Lord Dethiox has called for the entire war council for an emergency meeting." a new voice said. My sleepy eyes suddenly went wide as I fully woke up. " Plus you have been sleeping for 18 hours. That's good enough to make up for the lost sleep." the speaker which is now a girl said. " Like you ever went 200 hours without sleeping Nina." I replied. " Oh stop whining and get ready. We're supposed to be the ones who'll meet him when he lands." Nina replied.

" The others haven't even arrived." I said. " Well that's not our problem. Just get ready. I'll meet you at the Headquarters' main entrance. With that the call ended. I stood up and did a few stretches. Something big must have happened if Lord Dethiox wanted an emergency meeting at the middle of our biggest offensive yet. I got up and headed straight to the bathroom to wash up and prepare for the meeting.

* * *

**Okay that's it for now. And again, If anyone is good at computer drawing I would like to ask a favor. Please pm me if interested. Thank you. Renner15 out!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~:)**


	7. Chapter 6: War Councils (part 2)

**Yo! It's good to be back. I am very sorry for the long wait...again. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. So to give you the disclaimer, I give you Major Monogram  
**

**Monogram: It's actually Colonel now remember. I was promoted in Chapter 1.**

**Me: Right...just do the disclaimer**

**Monogram: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Dan Povenmire and ****Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He also doesn't own anything about Star Wars.  
**

**Me: You know I think I like it better if you stick to Major. It fits better.**

* * *

**P.S The Darkon Empire salute is a chest salute. I had the salute of the soldiers in Attack on Titan in mind here. Just to give some differences.  
Plus I updated my profile, some character descriptions are there. I'll edit them from time to time.  
**

* * *

_Still in Darkonium...  
_

(William's POV)

I was in my uniform and was heading towards the HQ entrance. A couple of soldiers saluted me on the way. I barely managed to return their salutes when I heard marching and yelling. I knew that soldiers were already their in the assembly area in front of the HQ building. I walked faster and sure enough I saw a large gathering of military forces all facing the center. As I continued to walk I saw a small vessel approach for landing. I knew it was Lord Dethiox already. I reached the entrance as the ship started to land.

" A minute later and I would have killed you." Nina said as she gave me a death glare. " Like you could ever do that. Plus, you don't know the feeling of exhaustion after a mission that took more than 8 days." I replied while composing myself. " I could have completed that mission in half that time." Nina replied haughtily. " Heh if you did that, a repeat of the mission 2 years ago where you-" I was talking when Nina cut me off with a stomp to my right foot.

Normally I won't feel that much pain but since my foot had been injured it was different case. " You witch!" I said as I stretched my foot. That woman just smirked at the sight of my pain. I composed myself again as the ship finally landed. Most of the surrounding became quiet with only the sounds of starships and fighters in the sky and the machines nearby. A hatch opened and 6 Darkon Royal guards appeared. They took their positions to their respective sides.

Then Lord Dethiox himself went out of the ship. As soon as he was on the ground he stopped. Everyone in the assembly saluted. He started walking towards us with the Royal guards just a few feet behind him. As soon as he has reached the top of the stairs and was right in front of us, we saluted.  
" My Lord, welcome back to Darkonium." I said. We then walked inside the building. I walked at his right side while Nina at his left side.

" Is everyone here?" Lord Dethiox asked. " No my Lord." I replied. We continued to walk for awhile but stopped as we reached the elevator. " I ordered for an urgent meeting yet it seems like everyone is taking their time to get here. Perhaps they don't know the meaning of the word urgent." he said. There was a hint of menace and anger in his tone. Me and Nina knew this was bad. Very few people can stand the anger of Lord Dethiox. Not even us are safe.

" No matter, I still have to do something. I will be in my lair for now. But when I enter the war room I expect every member to be there. Anyone late..." Lord Dethiox said as he entered the elevator. " would be better off not showing themselves otherwise that would be their last meeting." Lord Dethiox added. The elevator closed and me and Nina breathed a sigh of relief. " Good Lord! Lord Dethiox seems to be pissed off more than usual." I commented as we and Nina went our way. " This is not good. The damn officials are sure taking their time again. Those glory hounds gets on my nerves." Nina said.

" Where the hell are your Icebringer Squad? Your girls should be with you right now." I said as me and Nina went in an elevator. " They have their separate missions." Nina replied. " Let me guess. They're delivering cupcakes or donuts aren't they." I commented. Nina elbowed me but I blocked her this time. " Is that always your reply to jokes?" I said while I was still blocking her elbow. We glared at each other and maintained our protective stance until the elevator opened and the sound of slurping interrupted us.

" Oh, sorry it seems like you guys need your private space together. I'll just take the next one." Lance said as he slurped his drink again. We glared at David and composed ourselves. " Just get in." I said to him. Lance got in and gave me a disk. " What's this?" I asked as I examined the disk more carefully. " The Galactic Alliance's latest military deployments. Took me 7 hours to get. Man they're starting to get more complicated. Luckily I'm still one step ahead." he said as he slurped his shake again.

" Nicely done Lance. By the way, when did you arrive?" Nina asked. " 15 minutes ago. The rest are arrived an hour ago though." he replied and took a sip of his drink. " What the hell! You guys were already here and only me and William greeted Lord Dethiox! I'm gonna-" Nina burst in anger but Lance raised a hand to prevent Nina from strangling him to death. " Before you kill me I will explain." Lance said. Nina backed off but still gave a death glare.  
" For me I was going to be late for the assembly so I just decided to skip it. I mean by the time I get there you guys would have been gone. As for the others..." Lance became silent for awhile then continued. " They all failed their missions."

I could swear my eye balls would pop out at the moment. We fail missions rarely and if we did only one or two would fail but this was something else.  
" How the hell can this happen!? How could they fail!?" Nina shouted. " Easy! You don't need to scream woman. We're in a bloody elevator." I said to her as I put a hand to my right ear. Nina glared at me. " Just ask them yourself. I'm heading to the lounge. They're probably there." Lance said. After a few more floors, we reached our destination. We then headed to the lounge.

The door opened and the usual noise was missing. " They're here." Lance said as we entered. Immediately Jenny rushed into Nina and hugged her. She was crying, well she is a crybaby. " Big sis I failed! I failed! Lord Dethiox is going to punish me!" Jenny said as she cried like a 3 year old. " Shhh, it's going to be fine Jenny. Lord Dethiox isn't going to punish you. Now calm down." Nina said to Jenny as she hugged Jenny back. " This sucks!" Nick shouted.

" Would you keep it down! I'm trying to sleep before Lord Dethiox probably punish us!" Elias shouted back. The lounge was divided into 2 sides, each with 2 tables with 4 chairs each. Plus a Giant TV in both together with a sofa. In the right side, Elias, Nick, and Billy were sitting at one of the tables. Billy was asleep while Elias was sleeping with his head on the table before Nick's outburst and now they're in the midst of another argument. At the other table was Liam who was in deep thought. The Giant TV was on and someone was changing channels so I guessed it was Joe who was lying down on the sofa.

I looked to the other side to see the depressed faces of the rest of the Icebringer girls. Not even Juno put a smile on. Emma was just plain mad while Delia and Mavis were asleep. Natalie and Emily approached us. " What about you two? Did you succeed?" Emily asked. " Yep but it was a lot harder than I anticipated." Nina replied as she and Jenny separated. " Well in my case it was something else. 8 days without sleep while in in constant combat is something I don't want to repeat." I said.

" That's because the Galactic Alliance is becoming better at fighting us and at the same time our combat effectiveness has deteriorated for the past years." a new voice entered. It was Grand Marshal Trevor, commander of the Darkon North-East front and the highest ranking Grand Marshal.  
" Attention!" I shouted as all of us stood up quickly even the ones sleeping. We immediately saluted him in which he saluted back. " What do you mean by that sir?" I asked.

" You will know later at the meeting. I just came here to inform you that the rest of the council are already in the war room. Lord Dethiox is already heading there as we speak." he said as he started to walk out. We followed him and no one spoke a word until we were in the elevator. " By the way Lance my boy, the files you stole..." the Grand Marshall broke the silence but what he said next shocked us even more. " They were all fake. Plus a number had viruses. Luckily, the security programs managed to destroy them immediately. But this has been the closest the Galactic Alliance ever got to in attacking our network." everyone was shocked, especially Lance who has a look of fear in his expression.

The rest of the way no one spoke. We reached the war room where all the Grand Marshals and Grand Admirals were seated and talking to one another. We took our seats but no one still spoke. That's when the officers noticed our silence. " This is odd, normally this room would be filled by noise, your noise. What happened?" Grand Admiral Norton commented. Then our most hated of the officers, Grand Marshal Roz or as we call him the 'Bald Prick from planet Ugly', spoke.

" Well do you know why Norton? It's because they failed their missions, well, except Master William and Miss Nina. It's just something you don't see everyday and it's just so sad to see such failures." Roz said as he put on a smug smirk. " Shut up you bald prick! Like you never failed so don't be high and mighty about it." Nina retorted back. Many in the room could see where this is going and I made eye contact with Billy. Nina was seating between me and Billy so I signaled him if this continues we will need to stop Nina from murdering anyone.

" Oh I am not trying act all high and mighty Miss Nina. I am just trying to express my condolences to you. Who knows what kind of trials you will afrce. After all, failures coming from such a revered unit as yours is something that will ultimately damage your reputation. **Especially Lord Dethiox's reputation**." Roz said stressing out the last parts. Nina immediately charged at him but me and Billy managed to hold her down. I could see the others holding their angers back. Nina was trying to get free of our holds. " Let me go! I'll rip out that stupid smirk from your ugly thing you call your face!" Nina shouted as she continued to resist us.

" Nina! As much as I want to break that asshole's face, we can't act so rash." I said to her. " He's face is already broken!" Nina replied. At that some of the officers chuckled. Even I and Billy managed to smile at her comment. I looked at Roz and his expression changed. Before things got uglier, Grand Marshal Trevor slammed his fist on the table and got our attention. " Stop this all of you! You are all acting like 5-year old children! Take your seats!" he commanded.

We let Nina go and she took her seat but did not remover her glare from Roz who in turn smirked once more. Me and Billy were about to sit down, one of the doors opened and a Darkon Royal guard entered. " Attention!" the gurad shouted and all those in the room stood up. " Lord Dethiox, Commander-in-chief of Darkon Imperial Fleet and Darkon Grand Army entering! Offer Hearts!" at that we all faced the door and saluted. Lord Dethiox entered and we could feel the tension in the room.

" Guards leave us. The rest of you may seat down. We will start this meeting already." Lord Dethiox said as the guards proceeded to the nearest exit to them. " My Lord Grand Admiral Adrex is still not here. He said he had to-" Grand Admiral Lucy was asking when Lord Dethiox cut her off. " He is no longer part of this council. He has failed me for the last time." Lord Dethiox said in a calm but deadly manner that made us all sweat. I look to the others and some of them were shaking.

As we took our seats, no one spoke a word as we waited for Lord Dethiox to speak first. " I have read all your reports and I am very disappointed at what I read." Lord Dethiox said. I could tell that the others were shaking in fear. The room was once again silent and no one dared to speak a word. Only a few seemed to be undeterred by Lord Dethiox. Grand Marshal Trevor was wearing his usual poker face and of course the bald prick had a stupid smirk on.

" But those are mistakes that I will ignore for once...the next time, I won't be so merciful. Do all of you understand?" Lord Dethiox said. " Yes my Lord!" we all replied. He then looked at me and I sat up straighter than before. " William since **he **is not around you will be in charge of Dethiox's Fist for now. Everyone will train harder and I expect new things. If you are still going to carry my name then you must live up to my expectations." Lord Dehiox said with a pissed of manner. I gulped and I saw the others look at me with fear out of the corner of my eye. " I will see it through my Lord." I replied.

" Due to the critical situation we have now, the offensive must come to a halt." Lord Dethiox said returning his attention to the rest. Many were shocked although a few such as I and Grand Marshal Trevor didn't seem that surprised. " But my Lord, this offensive was supposed to go on for 4 months. We haven't even reached our original objectives." Grand Marshal Wendel protested. " That is our problem. We haven't completed a single primary objective and we already lost a third of the force we began the offensive with. " Grand Admiral Kira replied.

" That is nothing! Our manpower comes from clones! Some of us are clones as well! We can just produce more!" Grand Marshal Bret argued. Everyone in the room was now beginning to speak once more. " Pardon me Grand Marshal Bet but you seem to have no idea on how we produce clones. It is not an easy task as it might seem to be." Grand Admiral Pantok replied. " Oh come on! All you need is a single DNA! Just clone and clone. That's it!" Grand Marshal Roz backed Bret.

" It isn't like that at all. The clones need to undergo different stages before we can even gear them up. It takes a lot of time and materials to create them. Speaking of materials there is also the situation with our machines. Do you think it's easy to build a Star Cruiser! What do you think we are? Some kind of triangle head genius!?" Grand Admiral Pantok said. At that comment I could have sworn Lord Dethiox sneezed.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Danville..._

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb were meeting with Mayor Roger about the security of the block party. " Well Mayor Doofenshmirtz we will revise some parts of the party for your concerns about it's security. We'll also accept the offer on added security personnel." I said to him. " Well the block party has never been postponed before so it will be a shame for it to happen now. Plus you boys had done a great deal of work already and we shouldn't let any of that go to waste. Plus I myself am excited for your party. Your parties always makes the headlines." Mayor Roger replied. I was about to speak again but I sneezed instead, and right in front of Mayor Roger.

" Oh I am so sorry sir! I didn't mean to-" I was going to apologize some more but Mayor Roger just laughed it off and wiped his face. " Don't worry it's nothing, the room is getting a little dusty. Melanie could you please open the windows, it would be nice for this room to get some fresh air and light." Mayor Roger called his secretary. I can't help but feel like somebody was talking about me.

* * *

_Back to Darkonium..._

(Nina's POV)

Everyone was now arguing about the offensive. " The Galactic Alliance has improved there battle strategies and their forces are matching us in every aspect other than mobility. They are becoming more dangerous!" Grand Marshal Linken said. " More dangerous to your force Grand Marshal not to others." Grand Marshal Roz replied. " Said the idiot who hasn't really progressed in his own front." I said and this got the attention of everyone.  
" That's some comeback coming from the second-in-command of Dethiox Fist's, where most of the members, earlier had just failed their missions." Roz replied earning him glares from the rest of us.

" My Lord may I ask where is your apprentice? The famed Blackdeath?" Grand Marshal Wendel asked. " He is on a mission." Lord Dethiox replied.  
" Perhaps we should call him back. After all, seeing as most of his teammates failed there missions, it would be more devastating if another one fails." Roz said. I was about to say something back but Lord Dethiox beat me. " It seems like you do not have faith in him nor to any of my force. Are you suggesting that my force is weak?" Lord Dethiox said as the whole room went silent.

You could feel the tension in the air. We expected the bald prick to shut up but what he did next was unexpected. "Yes my Lord, in fact I find that you are beginning to lose your greatness. Your belief in the your inventions are too great. Not to mention your creation of the 'force'. Creating technology to satisfy your geek fantasy is something ridiculous. you are no-" but Roz wasn't able to continue as he begun to choke. Lord Dethiox was now force choking him.

Insulting Lord Dethiox was the last thing anyone would do and anyone brave enough would either be electrocuted or force choked. Lord Dethiox wears an armored suit with a variety of components and weapons. But his most powerful weapon is the suits capability to use 'the force' as we called it. Actually, you need to be compatible or you need DNA that would grant you the use of the technology in using 'the force'. Me and the rest of Dethiox's Fist where lucky to be compatible. I shouldn't really be explaining this now seeing that this chapter is about meetings and other crap and I'm breaking the fourth wall as well now. Don't worry Renner15 will explain more about this chapters later.

Now, back to the choking. " I find your lack of faith disturbing." Lord Dethiox said as he intensified his choke on him. " Lord Dethiox stop it now. We can't afford to lose two officers of the War Council in one day." Grand Marshal Trevor said. " As you wish." Lord Dethiox released Roz. Many of us were chuckling and giggling for the unfortunate state Roz was at. If only Lord Dethiox continued, but then again I would like to see him get a more serious punishment.

" We would stop the offensive fully. Until then, we will consolidate on our captured territory. All planets, moon and any surface we have presence must be secured. We will not go further anymore. We will build up our strength again and prepare for a new offensive." Grand Marshal Trevor said. " Grand Admiral Pantok, I trust that the creation of new clone facilities are in progress?" Lord Dethiox asked. " Yes my lord. From our output of 10 million clones per day, we would go to 20 million by the next month." Grand Admiral Pantok replied. " Very good, what about our machinery?" Lord Dethiox asked.

" New facilities are being built my Lord, we are doubling our production as we speak. All our loses will be replaced in a month two." Grand Marshal Kira said. " Then I expect all of you to return to your forces. We will have another meeting in a week." Lord Dethiox said as he stood up and all of us followed. " Dismiss." he said and we saluted. Many of the officers were already leaving and we were going to follow. " William stay for awhile." Lord Dethiox said. William looked back to us and we gave him a nervous look. He then returned to my seat as the rest of the war council left the room.

Only 5 of them were left in the room. Him, Lord Dethiox, Grand Marshal Trevor, Grand Admiral Zan and Grand Marshal Sira. I wonder what could they be planning.

* * *

_Meanwhile back to Earth, in Fort Animal, USA _

(Jones' POV)

It was 8 pm already. I was in the command center waiting for the rest of Zero Division to report. I was contemplating on whether to execute the operation now. Time is of the essence but I cannot act fully unless I have confirmation from Zero Division and contact with the Galactic Alliance. " Have all commanders returned to their posts?" I asked. " Yes and they're getting ready as we speak. Don't you think it's to rash to do that Jones? I mean we could tell the world leaders about this." Kyle said " I don't know. Mistrust still lingers in them. Plus the outcome of the war will create a power vacuum which would worsen the situation." I replied.

Then a the computer started to beep and me and Kyle went in front of it. " Sir, Zero Division, 8th Special Force reporting from South America." the soldier said as he saluted. Me and Kyle saluted back. " What's the status?" I asked. " They're done for sir. Same situation as we had in OWCA headquarters. We found his body though. It seems like it wasn't limited to us good guys." the soldier said. " Okay, I want everyone to report back to Fort Animal immediately." I said. " Yes sir!" he saluted and contact ended. I sighed and went to the nearest chair and slouched on it.

" That's the last. From Asia, Australia, all damn continents , even Antarctica, were wiped out of high level evil scientists and other high level villains." I said as put my hands over my face. " They didn't bother to destroy others like LOVEMUFFIN so that's a good thing though" Kyle said as I looked up to him. " Yeah but even so, we're facing something completely different. Now all we need is the Galactic Alliance to contact us so we could finalize our operations." I said and just like that the computer once again started to beep. This is going to get more complicated.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Don't worry I'll accept any review but I would like it better if it's good though. Anyway time to work on the next chapter. Renner15 is out. Peace!**


End file.
